Unimaginable
by Yaoifanboy2
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki just wants love, but isn't sure who can provide it for him. He has a crush on a person, or maybe even two? Yaoi warning. A little OOC. Btw, I'm still a little iffy on the pairings. So sorry! View mii profile for info on mii next chapter.
1. Denial

_Unimaginable_

Disclaimer: This fan boy doesn't own Bleach. But if he did, this is how it would go.

A/N: I thought about whom to pair Ichigo up with for a long time. I'm still not even sure yet. But I think I'll pair him up with Shuuhei… or Renji…. O.O Please tell me. ADD IT IN THE REVIEW. If there are more Renji votes, I'll do Ichigo X Renji, or with Shuuhei. But please, ya gotta tell me soon. Yep. That's what I'm going to do. I hope you guys will enjoy it, and I get a shit load of reviews. Rated M for mature, and lemons in the future. Uhmmm… Oh I upload a chapter when I have nothing else to do, and I basically did this one because I tried to make this story believable. Please review, and enjoy. Yaoi of course. Hope everyone will enjoy. **Edit: **'Ello, this is Blaise (BlaiseTheAwesomeness) and I will be correcting the grammatical errors in this fanfic, 'cause this "fan boy" told me to. x)

* * *

"Ichigo! Open the door! We really care about you! We wanna make sure that you're alright!" two voices yelled from the other side of the door.

"I'm _fine_ you two. Just forget about it!" Ichigo yelled.

"Dad! Leave him alone!" Karin screamed. "You too, Yuzu. Give him some time," Karin said, exhaling while walking back downstairs. Karin and Yuzu are fraternal twins. Yuzu has light brown hair, about the length that covers half the back of her neck. Karin has black hair, a little longer than her sister's. They are both eleven years old. Their father is Issin Kurosaki. He's pretty tall, muscular and has a big mouth.

His only son is Ichigo Kurosaki. The only one in the family that sticks out if he stepped foot outside. Bright orange hair that is nothing but noticeable. He's pretty quiet around people that he doesn't know.

Well - I guess this is where it all starts…a fifteen-year-old boy named Ichigo Kurosaki. A sophomore in high school.

**January 31th 2009**

_Why is school 5 days a week…?_ Ichigo thought.

He had just woken up from the loud buzzing noise from his alarm clock.

"Ichiiigooo!! TIME TO GET UP SON!!" his dad said, running up the stairs, having no consideration for others asleep in the house.

"_Hey you friggin idiot_! Me and Yuzu still have 45 minutes to sleep! _SHUT THE HELL UP_!" Karin said throwing a pillow at the back of her bedroom door.

"Ichigo! Time to get up!" Issin said, opening his son's door without knocking.

"Don't you think I know that? This damn alarm clock isn't just for decoration," Ichigo groaned.

"Hey…what has gotten into you lately?" Issin asked.

"Does it matter? Look, I gotta take a shower. Mind getting out?"

"No matter what, son, you can always talk to me and tell me whatever is on your mind," Issin said, rubbing Ichigo's head making his hair even more of a mess.

"R-Right…" he replied, trying not to sound so depressed.

With that, his dad left closing the door behind him. Ichigo got ready for school - taking a shower, getting dressed, brushing his teeth, fixing his hair, all the basics.

He grabbed his backpack and walked out of his bedroom.

_Everyone's downstairs? That late, huh,_ Ichigo thought while stepping on the last step.

As usual, Yuzu was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, Karin and Issin on the couch watching some old movie.

"Smells good, Yuzu. What is it?" Ichigo asked, standing behind Yuzu in the kitchen.

"Oh really!? Thank goodness. Let's see…Eggs, bacon, and toast!" Yuzu answered with one of her bright smiles.

"Ichigo, are you alright? I mean you've been kind of…different lately," Karin asked a little worried.

"Me? You're the one who's acting different. When did you start caring about me?" Ichigo said, smiling.

Karin knew that smile wasn't a real smile. It looked more like Ichigo was forced to smile by someone. Karin walked over to him and gave him a short hug.

Ichigo looked down and hugged her back.

"You can tell me anything, Ichigo…" Karin whispered.

"OKAY!! Breakfast is ready," Yuzu said, bringing the food to the table.

"Better hurry, Ichigo. You'll be late!" Yuzu said, giving Ichigo his plate.

He glanced over to the clock on the wall.

"What?! 7:45?!" Ichigo picked his plate up and started scraping all the food off of it into his mouth.

"S-Son…you'll get heartburn if you eat that fast," Issin said, staring at his son with wide eyes.

Ichigo grabbed his backpack, running out the door.

"H-He finished his food in 5 minutes flat…" Issin said. His daughters weren't even surprised, they continued to eat like it was just another normal day.

"Hey, Ichigo!" a voice yelled from behind him.

"Oh, hey, Rukia." Ichigo turned around waving at Rukia.

Rukia looked at him and noticed that he had a serious expression on.

"What's up?" Rukia asked.

"Nothing, why?" he asked.

Rukia was one of Ichigo's best friends. She has black hair a little pass her shoulders. Short, and had a temper.

"I know you. There is _something_ wrong. Tell me." Rukia gave him a nudge.

"Wha-what the hell is everyone going on about me and being depressed and crap!?" Ichigo yelled, waving his arms in the air.

"I never said that you were depressed, Ichigo." Rukia smiled because she knew that Ichigo realized that he slipped. "But now since you said it, what's up?" Rukia stopped walking when Ichigo stopped to stare at the sky.

"You know Rukia…I'm tired of being alone…"

Rukia was shocked. It was never that easy to get something out of Ichigo. Especially something like that. _Where is this coming from Ichigo?_

"You have me, Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, Renji, Uryuu, your dad, your sisters, and lots of others," Rukia explained.

"Not like that…" Ichigo said, continuing on walking the pathway to school.

"Then what, Ichigo?!" Rukia asked following him.

"Don't you get it?! I never had the feeling to love someone!"

"Ichigo…"

"Don't feel sorry for me. I never had someone that I've actually loved. I was never able to feel what others felt, or is feeling now…You, Orihime, Renji, and Tatsuki are the only ones who know I am gay…" Ichigo added.

Thinking back, Rukia never actually knew who else had known that Ichigo liked guys. She would never talk about it unless he brought it up. She wasn't certain that he was okay with being gay. Rukia gave Ichigo a hug from behind.

"Ichigo, you've got to let all the guys you know that you're gay before you say that no one likes you. Besides…who are you crushing on?"

Ichigo's face brightened with a touch of red on his cheeks.

"Wh-who said I was crushing on anyone?!" Ichigo stuttered.

"Come off it. I see you blushing in the classroom all the time, but I have yet to figure out who it is you're blushing _for_. So out with it."

"R-RUKIA! SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled, blushing even more.

Rukia giggled. "Look at you. You're not even able to say a complete sentence without stuttering. Spill already. Maybe I can help."

Ichigo thought about asking Rukia before, but the truth was, if the one he liked said "no," or "I'm not gay," then not only would Ichigo's heart have been broken, but Rukia would have known, and it would have been really embarrassing.

"We're going to be late. Let's hurry," Ichigo said, running ahead.

"H-hey Ichigo! Who is he?! Wait up damnit!" Rukia yelled.

They got in the classroom right before the bell had rung.

"Oh hey, Ichigo, Rukia," Tatsuki said.

"Hey Tatsuki," Rukia responded.

Tatsuki was a tomboy. Stronger than every guy, and girl at the school, and everyone else she came across. She had short spiky hair, and was very slim.

Orihime came behind Ichigo and squeezed him into a tight hug.

"Hey Ichigo-kun! How are - ?" Orihime looked at Ichigo lying down on the ground on his face.

"Or-Orihime." Tatsuki looked at her.

"I'm sorry! I was just happy to see you at school today, Ichigo!" Orihime yelled.

Orihime was one of the sweetest girls you could ever come across. She had long soft, silky orange hair, massive sized breasts, and a bubbly and ditzy personality.

"Ichigo. Get up. Class is about to start," Rukia said, helping Ichigo up while the others sat down in their seats.

Ichigo looked around the classroom when he took his seat.

"Everything okay, Ichigo?" a deep voice asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Chad," Ichigo said, smiling at his friend.

Ichigo grabbed his books out of his backpack to get ready for class. Chad gave Ichigo a thumbs up. Apparently Chad thought that was cool.

Chad was a big, BIG guy. Meaning the muscular and height way. Bigger than _all _the teachers. He had hair the length that covered his left eye.

Everyone was scared of Chad, until they got to know him. He was as sweet as Orihime. Ichigo felt something tap his foot gently. He looked down to find a pencil lying right next to his foot. A light blue mechanical pencil.

"Pst. Can you get my pencil for me?" the boy sitting diagonally to Ichigo's right asked.

Ichigo blushed.

"S-sure…" Ichigo stuttered.

_Damn. I can't even say one word right when he_ finally _talks to me. This is the first time he's actually noticed me_…Ichigo thought, picking up his pencil.

"Thanks." The boy smiled taking his pencil from Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo blushed at his smile hoping that he hadn't notice him blushing. Rukia looked at Ichigo. Ichigo turned the other way hoping no one seen those little red marks under his cheek bones.

"Quiet down class," the teacher said, regaining control over her classroom.

"Alright. Have you all finished the assignment?" she asked.

"Yes," almost everyone in the classroom answered.

Ichigo looked down to his paper finding it blank as he just pulled it out of his binder. He turned to the right where Rukia sat next him. Rukia was already holding out her paper knowing that he needed the answers once again.

"You're a life saver, Rukia. I owe you."

"Don't worry about it," Rukia replied. _Seeing those red blush marks still on your cheeks for a certain someone is enough for me_, she thought. "Just hurry up," Rukia said.

"Turn in your paper everyone," the teacher said.

_One more…_Just Ichigo's luck, the last one were two sentences. Ichigo didn't have time, so he tried to summarize it. He wrote as fast as he could making it nearly impossible to read.

He knew once he didn't turn in his paper in with the others, the teacher would not accept it. Especially with someone else's paper. The first thing that would have came to the teacher's mind was the one little thing that she hated the most about her students. C-O-P-Y-I-N-G.

Ichigo hated attention in the classroom, especially in front of the one he liked.

"_Done_," Ichigo whispered quickly, handing Rukia her homework back.

He turned back and accepted the papers behind him, and passed his forward to Renji Abarai. Rukia passed hers in front of her, to Ichigo's crush. Shuuhei Hisagi. Shuuhei was pretty tall. He was about Ichigo's size. Spiky hair as well, but it was dark purple. Three long scratches on the left side of his face, starting from his forehead, and ending underneath his jawbone. He also had a couple tattoos, but the one that stuck out the most was the "69" printed on the right side of his cheek.

"Okay, class. I won't give you homework on a Friday since everyone turned in their work today." The teacher smiled. A minute later, the bell rang dismissing the class to go to lunch.

"Great. I'm starved," Renji said.

Renji was a tall red head - a badass. He loved attention, but unlike Ichigo, everyone knew Renji Abarai was gay. He had tattoos covering part of his body. His back, chest, stomach, neck, arms, shoulders, and even eyebrows. But they were oh so sexy.

"We'll be outside waiting for you guys," Orihime said, walking away with Renji, Tatsuki, Chad, and Uryuu. Uryuu had dark blue hair, wore glasses, and quiet most times.

Ichigo was packing his items in the classroom. Rukia waited for Ichigo in the class. There were six people total in the classroom. Ichigo, Rukia, Shuuhei, the teacher, and two other students. The two students planned on eating lunch with the teacher obviously. Shuuhei was also putting his items in his backpack, but slowly. Rukia was just waiting for Ichigo. Ichigo was stuffing everything in his backpack, but couldn't stop glancing over to Shuuhei.

Rukia noticed every single glance Ichigo took at Shuuhei. Shuuhei, of course, hadn't seen because he was too busy packing his stuff into his backpack. Rukia stepped towards Shuuhei, looking at him.

"Hey Rukia. What's up?" Shuuhei asked.

Ichigo was shocked. He had no idea that Rukia knew Shuuhei.

"Hey Shuuhei. Join us for lunch today?" Rukia asked.

"Ahh, sure," Shuuhei replied throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

Ichigo heard what the two were talking about, and dropped several pieces of his paper on the floor.

"Here, let me help you," Shuuhei said, walking over to Ichigo picking up four pieces of his paper.

One of Ichigo's papers read _Ichigo + Shuuhei = A Miracle_. Shuuhei was just about to read it, but stopped when Ichigo snatched it out of his hand crumbling it up.

"Th-that one was garbage. Th-thanks," Ichigo said while slightly blushing.

"Don't mention it. It's for getting my pencil that I dropped earlier." Shuuhei smiled. They both stood up and stared at each other.

"You alright…?" Shuuhei asked.

"O-oh yeah. I'm fine. Thanks," Ichigo said in a shaky voice.

"Ichigo, right?" Shuuhei asked, holding out his hand for a handshake.

Ichigo's heart felt like it was going to burst. He had no idea that Shuuhei knew his name.

"Y-yeah," Ichigo said shaking his hand.

"I'm Shuuhei. Ya know, you stutter a lot." Shuuhei laughed.

The beat of Ichigo's heart was so strong, that it was almost visible through his shirt.

"I'll be having lunch with you guys today. Is that alright?" Shuuhei asked.

Ichigo was frozen by having Shuuhei's hand still attached to his. Ichigo blushed and quickly detached their hands.

"Of course. Let's go," Ichigo said.

Rukia was watching how Ichigo reacted to the smallest things that Shuuhei did.

The three finally left the classroom to go to lunch.

"Well - what the hell took so long?" Renji asked, grabbing Ichigo by the waist. "I was starting to miss you, baby," Renji said.

"Sure. You seem to have a bigger interest in food, more than your friends," Ichigo said, pushing Renji away.

"You know you like that." Renji smiled.

Ichigo ignored it and sat down. They were all sitting on the grass in a circle. Rukia and Shuuhei were the only ones standing up.

"Hey, guys. This is Shuuhei. He'll be sitting with us today." Rukia smiled.

"Hey, Shuuhei," Chad, Orihime, and Tatsuki said.

"You're not here to steal my Ichigo-kun are ya?" Renji asked.

"Shut up. I'm not yours," Ichigo said.

"Don't mind Renji. He's always like this," Orihime said smiling.

"Here Shuuhei. You can sit here," Rukia said, pushing Shuuhei down on top of Ichigo. "Whoops, sorry." Rukia giggled. Shuuhei was right on Ichigo's lap trying to get up. Ichigo blushed so bright that a blind person could see him.

"D-damn. Sorry about that, Ichigo," Shuuhei said, getting up.

He tried to put his hand on the ground to support his body, but it ended up in between Ichigo's legs, touching his dick. Shuuhei blushed. Neither of them said a word.

"Ichigo…you look a bit red. Are you okay?" Chad asked.

Right before Ichigo could answer, he got cut off by another one of his classmates.

"A bit?! Ichigo looks like he just seen the sexiest babes ever!" Keigo yelled.

Keigo was crazy. Brown hair, the loudest mouth ever, and a _HUGE_ pervert.

"So who was it, Ichigo?! Orihime…Rukia…?" Keigo asked, glancing back and forth at the two girls.

"My, my, Orihime-chan. You look like an angel with water -" Keigo couldn't finish his little 'compliment.'

"Ta-Tatsuki…why…?" Keigo cried, covering his face with both of his hands.

Tatsuki placed her right hand on her hip after using it to punch Keigo in the face.

"One, because apparently I'm not a 'sexy babe' and two, what the hell did I tell you about Orihime and her breasts?!" Tatsuki yelled with fire in her eyes.

Renji slipped his two hands under Ichigo's shirt whispering in his ear.

"How 'bout we go to the bathroom together? We'll be alone, and it'll be quiet for once," Renji whispered softly, making Ichigo close his eyes and moan softly.

"DAMNIT RENJI!! Cut it out!" Ichigo yelled, trying not to make it obvious that he didn't mind the things that Renji did to him.

Shuuhei stared blushing at the two, right along with Rukia and Orihime. Tatsuki, Chad, and Uryuu continued eating like nothing was happening. Keigo was pulled away by Mizuiru. Mizuiru was short, dark blue hair, quiet, nice, polite, friendly, and pretty smart. This basically happened every week with Ichigo and Renji. Ichigo would _try_ to deny his feelings, but deep down he liked the way Renji touched him with his warm hands. Renji continued wandering in Ichigo's shirt softly tracing his fingertips on Ichigo's skin.

Ichigo bit his bottom lip when Renji rubbed his left nipple softly. Renji _NEVER_ went this far at school, so everyone knew Renji was extremely horny.

"Kiss me, Ichigo," Renji whispered softly before biting Ichigo's ear gently.

No one heard what Renji said, but Ichigo did. And it was turning him on. Ichigo moaned making everyone know that he was enjoying it. _Shit! That slipped out_, Ichigo screamed in his head.

Rukia stood up and slapped Renji. "I told you not to go too far on the damn dare, idiot. And Ichigo, didn't I tell you when you got too uncomfortable, just to leave?!" Rukia said, covering up for Ichigo's slip.

She knew the two were friends with benefits, but everyone at the school didn't. After all, Ichigo was still hiding his secret.

Renji sat back down thinking that he really did get out of hand this time. I mean - normally he just goes over to Ichigo rubbing his shoulders, or kissing his cheek or neck. But this time, he was so horny he had forgotten all about Ichigo not wanting to tell anyone about him being gay. Shuuhei put his lunch box in his lap to cover his hard noticeable dick.

"Just out with it, Ichigo," Uryuu said, adjusting his glasses.

Ichigo looked at Uryuu with a confused look.

"You're gay, and we all know it," Uryuu said.

Ichigo never expected that question so soon, especially from Uryuu.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! RENJI ALWAYS DOES THIS SHIT! YOU KNOW THAT URYUU! And besides, this one was a fucking dare!" Ichigo protested.

"Maybe, but I'm sure you weren't dared to stare at other male's asses all day," Uryuu said, taking a sip of his juice.

"_WHAT?! I DON'T STARE AT ANYONE'S ASS!_" Ichigo yelled. "Besides, why do you pay attention whatever the hell I'm doing?! I'd say that you were gay, Uryuu, and you like me," Ichigo yelled.

"I'm not gay, and even if I was, why would I ever be interested in the likes of you?" Uryuu said, standing up. The bell had just rang seconds after Uryuu had stood up. Luckily the argument ended after that. It saved Ichigo from having to confess to his friends that he was gay. _But how long could that last?_

Ichigo and Rukia were the first to leave.

_Damn…was I that obvious?_ Ichigo asked himself. _It's bad enough that Renji went that far in front of everyone, but Uryuu asking the question?!_ Ichigo thought.

Ichigo glanced three seats over to his left, which was the seat Uryuu sat in.

"That four-eyed bastard," Ichigo whispered under his breath.

"D-don't let him bother you, Ichigo-kun," Orihime said, whispering over Ichigo's shoulder. Orihime sat right behind Ichigo. "You know, Uryuu is always like that." She smiled.

He nodded his head in agreement and started paying attention to the board.

Hours later, school was out, and Ichigo was already outside, walking to his house.

"Hey, Ichigo! Whatcha' doin' for the weekend?" Tatsuki asked.

"I don't know. Probably just rest. Ya know, get things off my head." Ichigo smiled, rubbing his head.

"Come to the movies with all of us tomorrow. It'll be fun, I promise," Tatsuki said, smiling brightly.

"Maybe next week. I got things to do," Ichigo said about to start walking off.

"Ichigo, you _just_ said that you were just going to rest. Come on, it'll be fun. Don't be so dull," Tatsuki said.

"Can't we just go next week? I don't want anything setting off Uryuu and his suspicions about me," Ichigo said.

"Alright, but I don't think Shuuhei will be able to come again next week," Tatsuki said, walking away.

Ichigo's eyes widen from hearing that he could spend a Saturday with his crush. And of course a couple of his friends. "Okay, Tatsuki! I'll go!" Ichigo yelled.

Tatsuki smirked. "What changed your mind? Could it be because of Shuuhei Hisagi will be there?"

"B-baka! It's not like that at all! I j-just realized that going to the movies isn't such a bad idea. I mean it's better than spending time doing homework on a Saturday," Ichigo lied.

"Uhmmm…Ichigo, we didn't get homework, remember?" Tatsuki said, still smirking.

"I-I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Ichigo blushed.

"Yeah, those blush marks tell me that you hate him. But okay, and here I had already made the seat arrangements. I made the two of you sit right next to each other. Oh, well. I'm sure Renji wouldn't mind sitting next to Shuuhei, eh?" Tatsuki winked.

"I'LL BE DAMNED IF RENJI SITS NEXT TO HIM! THAT'S JUST FREAKIN CRAZY TATSUKI! HE'LL BE ALL OVER HIM! YOU KNOW HOW RENJI IS! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Calm down, calm down. It hasn't happened yet. But you don't like Shuuhei, so don't you think you're over reacting?"

"Fine, Tatsuki. You win. I-I like Shuuhei…" Ichigo whispered.

"What was that?" Tatsuki asked, pointing her finger to her left ear.

"I like him," Ichigo said, looking down.

"You like who, Ichigo?"

"I LIKE SHUUHEI HISAGI, DAMNIT!" Ichigo yelled, making his voice echo throughout the community.

"Yeah, obviously. But don't worry. I won't tell anyone who _doesn't_ know," Tatsuki said, running off the other way heading to her house.

"Wha-what?! Tatsuki! Who else knows?! GET BACK, DAMNIT!" Ichigo yelled, throwing his hand up.

"Hey, Rukia. It's me. It worked." Tatsuki laughed over the phone.

"Great!" Rukia said on the other end.

"Ha. Yeah. It was great. See ya tomorrow, Rukia," Tatsuki said, hanging up her cell phone.

Ichigo walked up to his front door and opened it. He knew his dad was at work, and his sisters still at school. But he heard a noise coming from upstairs.

_Who the hell could that be?_ Ichigo asked himself walking upstairs slowly. "My room…?" he whispered before slightly cracking his bedroom door.

"ICHIGO!" Renji yelled before jumping on top of Ichigo making him fall on his back while Renji was on top of him.

"Re-Renji?! What the hell?! You scared the crap out of me, you freakin idiot!"

"I came to apologize for my actions at school earlier. I was out of line," Renji said, snuggling into Ichigo's neck.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Really?!" Renji said, slipping his hands slowly into Ichigo's shirt slowly rubbing on his six-pack.

"Ren…" Ichigo whimpered only able to get the first three letters from Renji's name out of his mouth.

"Well - we didn't get to finish. And I'm still horny," Renji said, nibbling on Ichigo's right ear while taking his shirt off.

"W-we couldn't go this f-far at school any - mmm…" Ichigo was cut off by a loud moan from his throat. Renji started nipping at Ichigo's jawbone. Renji crashed his lips on Ichigo's parting his lips and running his tongue over Ichigo's white teeth. Renji started flicking his tongue over Ichigo's.

"Let's go farther this time," Renji said while unbuttoning Ichigo's pants.

Ichigo let out a soft enjoyable moan making Renji even more anxious to do more to Ichigo.

"Mmm…Ichigo. Your moans are so sexy," Renji said before sucking on Ichigo's bottom lip.

Renji pulled down Ichigo's pants to see his hard member sticking straight up in his boxers. Ichigo's boxers were orange with red strawberries on them.

"Mmm…my favorite. I think you _really _wanted me today, eh?" Renji smirked while taking his own shirt off.

"Renji…" Ichigo moaned.

Renji kissed Ichigo again slowly licking and nipping at his lips. Ichigo moaned another time, which gave Renji a chance to wander his tongue inside of Ichigo's mouth. Renji licked Ichigo's teeth and tongue until Ichigo finally started to fight back with his tongue.

The two broke the hot kiss at the same time both panting. Renji slowly pulled the orange boxers down almost revealing Ichigo's member, but was stopped by a _ding-dong!_ noise.

"Damn. Your sisters are back," Renji said, getting off of Ichigo.

Ichigo just layed there almost naked, with his hard dick still standing straight up, his right arm supporting the back of his head, and left arm resting on his gorgeous abs while blushing. Renji turned around putting his shirt back on. _Ding-dong!_ the doorbell rang again.

"Gonna get that?" Renji asked.

"They have a key. Those tats are freakin' sexy Renji…" Ichigo said while getting up.

"Ah, thanks. Most people hate them," Renji said, putting his shirt on completely.

"Ichigo! We're home!" Yuzu yelled from downstairs.

"Come through the front door in ten minutes. I'll get dressed," Ichigo told Renji while putting on his pants.

"Why, when you're so much sexier like this?" Renji said, slipping a hand in Ichigo's boxers.

"R-RENJI!!" Ichigo shouted, closing his eyes blushing deeply.

"Shhh. You'll bring your sisters in," Renji whispered while kissing Ichigo on the lips softly. "Fine, ten minutes," he said while jumping out the window.

Seconds later Yuzu threw open the door. "HEY ICHI - why do you have your shirt off? Is Renji in here? I thought I heard you call out his name." Yuzu went on.

"Damnit Yuzu! I told you that you can't barge in whenever the hell you want to anymore! No, Renji isn't here. I was just on the phone with him. He should be here soon," Ichigo said.

"So why are you half naked again?" Karin asked stepping in the doorway.

Ichigo looked up forgetting about that question.

"I-it's freakin' hot in here, and I didn't feel like turning on the air. Why else do you think I didn't answer the door for you two?" Ichigo lied. _Whoa, that was a close one_, Ichigo thought, putting his shirt back on.

"Yeah. Lazy on a Friday. Perfectly understandable," Karin said sarcastically, walking back downstairs.

_Ding-dong!_ the doorbell rang. "OH. It's Renji!" Ichigo ran, passing Karin in the hallway.

"You run for him, but couldn't even answer the door for your own sisters?" Karin asked.

"You two had a key," Ichigo said, running down the stairs.

Ichigo opened the door. "Hey, stranger." Ichigo smiled letting Renji in. Renji followed Ichigo up the stairs to his bedroom once again.

Karin and Yuzu had homework so they didn't really pay much attention to the two.

"Let's continue where we left off at. You seemed to be enjoying it before I left." Renji smiled closing the door behind them. Renji went in for a kiss, but was pushed away by Ichigo.

"My sisters are here. Not now."

"You know you want me."

"Not while my sisters are here."

"So? Give them a show."

"You're ridiculous."

"They're old enough to see."

"That's not your decision."

"Loosen up, Ichigo."

"Shut up, Renji."

They went back and forth.

Ichigo sat down on the bed.

"Anyways. How do you feel about Shuuhei?" Ichigo asked.

"Shuuhei Hisagi? I know you got the hots for him. I'm not going to try anything with him tomorrow, if that's what you're thinking," Renji said, resting on the bed.

Ichigo blushed. "Damn Tatsuki. She said she wouldn't tell anyone!" Ichigo said.

"She didn't. It's just impossible for someone _not_ to know." Renji chuckled.

"B-but how…?"

"You're not good at hiding your feelings, Ichigo. But don't beat yourself up about it. It's really cute how you act around him." Renji smiled.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Specially at lunch today." Renji smirked.

Ichigo's face turned bright red.

"Shit…" Ichigo sighed.

"But it was _sooo_ cute! Besides. He doesn't know, I'm certain," Renji assured Ichigo.

"But I don't know if that's a good thing, or a bad thing…"

"Tell him?"

"Hey, it's not that easy for me ya know. Everyone doesn't know I'm gay."

"Well - I'm sure most people figured that out already. If not, they're _really_ stupid."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Nothing at all."

"Hey, Renji, who do you like?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Does it matter? This is Ichigo's story. It doesn't matter who I like." Renji smiled.

"What do you mean by that? Are you saying everything revolves around me?" Ichigo asked.

"I didn't say that."

"But you think it does…?"

"Yes, yes I think it does."

"Trust me, Renji. Everything does _not_revolve around me."

"Okay, if you say so," Renji said, closing his eyes. "You..." he whispered.

"Huh? Me what?" Ichigo asked.

"Ha. Nothing. Nothing at all."

"NO, TELL ME!" Ichigo demanded.

Renji opened his eyes. "Fine, just shut up already. You…are an idiot!" Renji said, jumping off the bed and running out of Ichigo's bedroom.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ichigo yelled.

"See ya tomorrow, Ichigo," Renji laughed while running downstairs.

"Bastard! Get back here!"

Renji was long gone.

Ichigo just stood at the front door with the wind blowing. _Me…? He likes me…or something...Maybe…?_ Ichigo thought, closing the front door.

_**Alright. That's it for this chapter. I WANT to have the third one out on Feb. 14 2009, but honestly I don't think that will happen. But the 2**__**nd**__** chapter will be out in a couple of weeks. ONLY if I get reviews. Please tell me your opinion of it. The only things I ask my reviewers are to keep reviewing, and tell me who should be the pairing. Ichigo and Renji, or Ichigo and Shuuhei. Thank you!! And don't you dare leave without reviewing. **_

_**Your favorite Yaoi-fanboy.**_


	2. Confusion

Confusion

**A/N: **Woot!! As promised, here is mii 2nd chapter. This one has been done, for so long now, I honestly forgot what this chapter was about. Ha. Stupid me. Well anyways, I'm going to stop talking, and let you guys read on. So far, I have 3 votes for Ichigo X Shuuhei, 4 on Renji X Ichigo, and 4 who didn't vote. The more I think about it, the more I like Shuuhei and Ichigo. Mainly because there are already a load of Renji X Ichigo fics, so maybe I should be the one who does something different. Come on, mii vote counts too right? But I'm still not sure yet. Even though 2 more chapters are already on paper. Haha. Well mii lovely friend Blaise, (BlaiseTheAwesomeness) fixed mii mistakes, so thank you Blaise, I really appreciate it. –Claps for Blaise- And that's it. Chapter 2. Confusion. Read, enjoy, and please, please, PLEASE review.

**E/N: **E/N stands for "Editor's Note," hahaha. Well - you're welcome, my BFF, I'll do my best editing this chapter without getting distracting by watching _Walk the Line_. XD I voted for IchigoxChad, muahaha! Okay, I really voted for IchigoxShuuhei, since Chad isn't an option. T.T Anyways, hope all of you enjoy! Btw, I won't add E/N in every chapter, so you guys won't get too annoyed by me. ;P

"Would you keep it down, Ichigo?! Yuzu and I wanna get done with this homework before tomorrow. Damn her for giving us homework on a Friday," Karin complained while balling up her fist.

"Sorry, guys. I'll keep it down," Ichigo said, walking back to his room.

Ichigo laid down on his bed, staring at his ceiling. "What the hell was Renji going to say just now…?" Ichigo though out loud. Several minutes pass, and Ichigo dozed off.

"Hey, Ichigo!" a voice shouted from the other side of his door. Ichigo jumped up, looking around for the person who had awoken him.

"Rukia…" Ichigo grumbled.

Rukia opened the door and walked in his bedroom.

"How the hell did you get in here?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Your sisters let me in," Rukia said, sitting down next to Ichigo on his bed.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Ichigo asked.

"Just got bored, that's it."

"Oh, great. I'm so awesome, that you come over just when you're bored. How amazing," Ichigo said, being overly sarcastic.

"That's not what I mean. Well - anyways…are you excited about tomorrow?" Rukia smirked.

"To go to the movies? Why would I be? Remember, I never _really _wanted to go to the movies in the first place."

"Maybe, but when you realized that your crush was going to be there, it was impossible for you to say no. Wasn't it?" Rukia smirked again.

Ichigo blushed. "I-I never said I liked him!" he stuttered.

"Liked who Ichigo? I never said any names."

Ichigo could only blush.

"You like Shuuhei, and I can't blame you. He's sexy." Rukia smiled, nudging him.

"Fine. Fine, fine, fine. You win. I like Shuuhei. A lot…" Ichigo said, burying his face into the palm of his two hands.

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed."

"What if he's straight, Rukia?! And…what if he is…What if he is gay, but doesn't like me…?" Ichigo said, sounding hurt by his own words.

"Well - what if he is gay and he likes you more than you like him? You'll never know until you ask him."

"You straight people have it sooo easy!" Ichigo yelled.

"Maybe you would too, if you just ask him!"

"Easier said than done."

"Well - you'll stop beating yourself up once you ask him."

"What if they're worst than now?"

"And what if they're better?"

"Just promise me you won't butt in…" Ichigo asked, looking at Rukia.

"Sure, as long as you ask him before you die." Rukia laughed.

Ichigo stared at Rukia for a minute, and leaned over to her to kiss her gently on the lips.

"H-HEY!! Wha-what the hell was that?!" Rukia yelled, having a soft red covering her cheek bones.

Ichigo wiped his lips, pretending like that kiss nearly killed him. "_BLEGH! _I thought if I kissed a girl I would feel something! But man was I wrong," Ichigo said. "Or maybe because it was just you…" Ichigo added, bringing his breaths under control again.

Rukia punched Ichigo in the stomach, causing him to cough up saliva. "That's why Shuuhei doesn't like you," Rukia said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, right! Shuuhei and I are the sexiest couple ever! By the way, did you enjoy that little kiss? You're still blushing." Ichigo smirked.

"What?! NO!" Rukia yelled. Rukia tried defending herself, but it only made her blush even more.

"Yeah, right, but anyways, do you really think he doesn't want me?" Ichigo worried.

"Only one way to find out." Rukia winked before leaving.

Ichigo laid back down on his bed, letting his thoughts wander.

"See ya tomorrow!" Rukia yelled from the stairs.

"Hello, my beautiful Rukia!" Issin said, grabbing Rukia into a bear hug.

"O-oh, hello, Mr. Kurosaki," Rukia said, trying to separate her face from his chest.

"You don't have to call me that, remember, Rukia? Call me 'Dad.' Will you stay for dinner tonight? Yuzu's cooking." Issin smiled.

"As long as I'm still alive," Rukia said, finally pulling away from his tight arms.

"Great! Seven pm!" Issin said before Rukia walked out of the door.

"Right. In two hours. I'll be here," Rukia said, running off.

Issin closed the door behind him, kicking off his shoes. "I'm home everyone!"

"Oh, hi, dad," Yuzu said.

Issin held out his arms for Yuzu to hug him. "Come give Daddy a hug, Yuzu!" he yelled.

"Yuzu and I finished our homework, so I'm going to go play video games. Don't bother me," Karin said, walking back upstairs.

"What do you mean, Karin?! Don't you love Daddy?!" Issin yelled, running after her.

"I said leave me the hell alone!" Karin said, jumping in the air and landing a kick in his face.

"O-ouch…G-good job, Karin…N-never let your guard down, not even for a second…" Issin said, holding his bloody nose. "Well - maybe Ichi-"

"Don't even think about it!" Ichigo yelled from his room.

"Ichiiigooo! You've got to spend time with your old man sometime! How about tomorrow?" Issin yelled.

"Sorry, Dad, I'm going to the movies." Ichigo smiled.

"_Whaaat?! _My son got a date?!" Issin ran up the stairs to Ichigo's room. "Son! _You_ got a date?!" he asked, throwing his door open.

Ichigo kicked his Dad in his face. "Don't you ever knock? And who said it was a date, dammit!?"

"Right…sorry, son," Issin said, trying not to let the blood from his nose drip.

"Rukia is coming over for dinner, is that alright?"

"Why would it be?"

"Sometimes I just get the feeling that you are embarrassed by your family."

"_No, _not you guys. I couldn't ask for a better family," Ichigo said while changing his shirt.

Issin dropped his head. "Alright. Anyways, is Rukia going with you to the movies?"

"Yeah."

"Then it is a date."

"If going to the movies with Rukia, Uryuu, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Sh-Shuuhei, and Renji qualifies as a date, then yes I am going on a date."

"Shuuhei? I never heard of him before. Who is he?"

"A new friend."

"Good for you. It's about time that you get new friends," Issin said, patting his son on his back. "Oh. Since Rukia is going with you to the movies tomorrow, she can spend the night if she wants."

"Yeah, I suppose," Ichigo said, walking downstairs.

Issin left the room as well heading for the shower.

Ichigo sat on the couch next to Karin. She was watching some old movie. "Hey Karin, what's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"Just bored. You?"

"Dad pestering me." Ichigo laughed.

"That's nothing new. I heard you have a date tomorrow. Now that's something new," Karin said.

"Yeah. With Chad, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Uryuu, Tatsuki, and some other friend, yeah. It'll be the best date ever." Ichigo didn't take his eyes off the television.

"Well - Renji will be there, so I'm pretty sure it'll be a bit romantic, hm?" Karin smiled.

"Wha-what's that supposed to mean?!" Ichigo faced her, slightly blushing.

"Obviously you two have a thing for each other."

"Who told you that?!"

"Your cheeks," Karin groaned while pointing at Ichigo's red cheeks.

"I'm not gay, Karin," Ichigo whispered.

"So why whisper it?"

Ichigo stared at his little sister, wanting to choke her. She had no intention of focusing her attention on her, only the old movie that was playing in front of her.

Ichigo thought he was doing a pretty damn good job hiding it from his family. He'd rarely have Renji over there when they were. If anything, Karin should have thought Rukia was his girlfriend. Everyone else did. Well - of course his close friends.

"So are you finally going to admit it this time?"

"What do you want me to say, Karin?!"

"The truth would be nice."

"Alright, yes. Yes I'm…what you said."

Karin nodded. "Things with you are just too obvious, Ichigo. If you want to keep things a secret, don't try so hard. It only makes it more obvious."

"Just don't tell Yuzu and Dad. At least not yet."

"Sure," Karin said, waving him off.

"Oh, and for the record, Miss-Know-Everything, I don't like Renji…I don't think…"

"You don't think? Aren't you two going out?" she asked.

"No, he just likes to do…things with me." Ichigo didn't even realize that he had a smile on his face.

"You pervert. With a girl or a guy, I don't want to know what my brother does with others."

"Yeah, right! You know two guys doing it is fucking hot!"

"I never said it wasn't. It just isn't with my brother."

"Brat."

"Jerk."

They finally ended their conversation and continued the movie that was almost over.

_I wonder if she's really okay wi -_

"Oh yeah, Ichigo. Since you _think _you don't like Renji, who do you like?" Karin asked.

_I think she is okay with it…_

"The other friend that's coming to the movies with us."

"HA! I knew that there was a reason to why you were going to the movies."

"Hey, Karin…does that mean that you're okay with everything, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're my big brother, I want to see you happy _sometimes_, Ichigo."

"Wow, Karin. That was nice. Thanks." Ichigo smiled.

"Yeah, well, don't get use to it. You're still a jerk to me."

"And you're still a brat to me," Ichigo said, messing up her hair.

"Hey! _It took Yuzu twenty minutes to do my hair!_"

"Ah, well. It still looked like shit." Ichigo smirked.

"MINE?! Well - what the hell do you do to yours? Let your _crush _fix it?"

"His name is Shuuhei!" Ichigo blushed from yelling his name.

"Wow. You really do like him," Karin teased. "Tell me about him."

"Well, as far as I know - he's nice, he's quiet in class, he seems like an angel…but I'm not sure if he's gay…" Ichigo sighed.

"Tell me what he looks like!" Karin yelled.

"Well - he's about my height, slim, he has hair like me, only it's-"

"Alright! Time for me to cook," Yuzu said, interrupting.

"I'll tell you later," Ichigo whispered, turning the volume up on the television.

Karin crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted to know what he looked like.

Issin walked downstairs and slumped down on the couch in between Ichigo and Karin.

"Hello, my beautiful children," Issin said, throwing his arms over both Ichigo's and Karin's shoulder.

Ichigo pushed his father's arm off of him gently, not wanting to be touched.

Karin closed her eyes mumbling something. It looked like she was counting or something. "Dad…how many times have I told you…_to keep you damn hands to yourself, dumb ass?!_" Karin yelled, throwing his arm off of her shoulder.

"OH SWEET KARIN! DADDY NEEDS TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH YOU, THAT'S ALL!" Issin yelled.

Karin wanted kick him again, but she didn't. The three sat down quietly on the couch until dinner was ready.

"Time to eat!" Yuzu yelled from the kitchen.

Ichigo was the first to get up from the couch to sit down at the kitchen table.

_Ding-dong! _the doorbell rang.

"Rukia is here!" Issin said, walking over to the door.

"I didn't know that Rukia was joining us for dinner!" Yuzu said.

"O-oh. It's alright, I can go back home. I have food there," Rukia said, about to leave.

"No. I just have to get another plate. There is enough curry for everyone!" Yuzu said. She brought two bowels of hot curry to the kitchen table.

"Oh, great!" Rukia smiled, taking a seat next to Ichigo.

Issin and Karin took their seats as well.

"Here you go," Yuzu said, putting two more plates on the table in front of Issin and Karin. Yuzu grabbed her plate and took her seat.

"_Itadakimasu!_" Issin yelled before taking in a spoon full of his curry.

"You two look so cute together!" Yuzu smiled.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other and laughed.

"She's not your type Ichigo…?" Yuzu asked.

"You have no idea," Karin said before she swallowed a spoon full of her curry as well.

Ichigo glared at Karin. She sat right across from him, Issin on the right, the head of the table. Yuzu sat on Karin's left, and Rukia across from her. There was one more empty seat, across from Issin.

"This is delicious Karin! You're getting more and more like your mother each day!" Issin smiled.

Yuzu smiled brightly and thanked her dad for his compliment. Everyone was finishing their curry.

"I heard that you're going to the movies with Ichigo and the others," Issin said as he looked up at Rukia.

"Yes, but we aren't sure what movie we'll see. We gave our money to Tatsuki, so she'll get the tickets." Rukia answered.

"There's this new scare movie out, I'm sure it's great!" Karin said. She loved scary movies. No matter how much blood was in it, it only made it more interesting to her.

"Just make sure Ichigo doesn't piss himself." Issin laughed.

"What?!" Ichigo yelled.

Issin and Karin laughed so hard that they almost fell out of their chairs.

"Damn you all!"

Yuzu didn't find it funny. Actually she looked a bit sorry for Ichigo.

"It's j-just a joke," Karin managed to get out of her mouth while she was still laughing.

"Wooh. Rukia, since you're going with Ichigo tomorrow, why not just spend the night here?" Issin said wiping his tears from his eyes.

"Oh, thanks Mr. -" Rukia looked at Issin. "Dad," Rukia corrected herself. Ichigo spit the juice out from his mouth when he heard what Rukia called his dad.

"What the hell!? _Dad!?_" Ichigo yelled, swallowing the little bit of juice that remained in his mouth.

"I'm going upstairs," Karin said, putting her dishes in the sink. Yuzu's mouth dropped.

"I'd _LOVE_ to have a sister the same age as Ichigo!"Yuzu said.

"_She's not even your real sis _**-**"

"Don't be jealous, Ichigo. You won't be forgotten!" Issin said.

"_What the hell?! _How could I be jealous of someone who acts like she's my sister's sister?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Come on, Rukia! I'll show you all my stuffed animals," Yuzu said, putting her dishes in the sink, leading Rukia up the stairs to her room.

"You can always spend time with -"

"No, thanks," Ichigo said, clearing the table off.

"You'll be bored and lonely one day, and then you'll come to me!" Issin cried.

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo groaned. Everyone had already left. It was really quiet downstairs, and Ichigo was the only one downstairs. He couldn't control his thoughts about Shuuhei. "Shuuhei…" Ichigo whispered.

"Thinking about tomorrow?" Rukia whispered over his shoulder.

Ichigo jumped up, making bubbles and water splashed all over the counter tops. "What the hell, Rukia?!" Ichigo screamed.

"Well - I came down here to see what you were up to. And, washing dishes…that suits you." Rukia laughed.

"Well, Yuzu went to show you her _wonderful _collection of stuffed animals," Ichigo said, continuing to scrub the bowel.

"Speaking of that, I had no idea that Yuzu was so amazing."

"What are you talking about?"

"_Look_." Rukia pulled out a Chappy the Rabbit multi-colored pin from her pocket.

"Oh, wow…" Ichigo said while his left eye was twitching.

"She has several Chappy the Rabbit items! Why haven't you told me?!" Rukia yelled.

"I don't pay attention to what my sisters collect," Ichigo said, drying off the last spoon. "Come on. I'm going to leave you." He turned off the lights in the kitchen and started walking upstairs. Rukia was a few steps behind him.

"Hey, Rukia, does Renji ever say anything about me?" Ichigo asked. Rukia closed the door behind her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well - when he was over here today, he -"

"Wait, he was over here? What did you two do?" Rukia smirked.

The smirk on Rukia's face only caused Ichigo to blush. "Who said we _did_ anything?!"

"Uh huh…if Renji had you alone for at least five minutes, he was _going_ to do something."

Ichigo just dropped his head in shame. "Nothing really…"

"Bull! _TELL ME!_"

"Fine, fine. But after this, we are even with the class work stuff," Ichigo said.

Rukia looked at Ichigo, not wanting to accept that. But she needed to know. "Fine. But you'll just need the answers again on Monday." Rukia shrugged.

"Whatever! Well…he was in here when I got home from school. I asked him why here was here, and he said that he came to apologize…you know, for what he did at school today."

Rukia nodded her head listening to Ichigo. "Then?" she asked.

"Right. Well then, I told him that it was okay, and he was relieved, and started kissing me. And ya know, other stuff." Ichigo stopped.

"DETAILS ICHIGO! _DETAILS!_" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo rubbed his neck. "Fine…Well then, he started nibbling on my neck, and took my shirt and pants off…" Ichigo blushed, imagining it all over again.

Rukia laid down on her stomach, holding her head up with her hands. "And then…?!"

"…He took his shirt off, and Frenched me…_WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW EVERY DAMN DETAIL RUKIA?!_" Ichigo yelled.

"_JUST TELL ME!_" Rukia demanded.

"Well - he was about to take off my boxers, but the doorbell rung."

"That's it?!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo nodded. "But it was kind of…exciting…I don't really know if I like Renji alone, or just because he's a guy, you know...But don't get me wrong, Renji is incredibly hot, but it's just… Renji."

Rukia could only laugh at what Ichigo said. "Wow, so you now have a crush on two guys. At least you know one is gay."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I like Renji like that."

"But you're _sure _that you like Shuuhei...?"

Ichigo nodded his head. "Yeah…" He sighed.

"Hmmm…" Rukia thought.

"Rukia, can I ask you for your opinion?"

"Of course."

"Well, right before Renji left, I asked him who he likes…"

"And he said…?"

"…He said that it didn't matter who he likes. He said that this is my story, and everything revolves around me," Ichigo said.

"Haha. That was a good one. I kinda agree with him though." Rukia laughed.

"Well that's not what I wanted your opinion on. A minute or two after that, he was like…'_You_.' What do you think he meant by that?"

"I'm not really sure. You know how Renji says words randomly at times. Did you ask him what he meant?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. He wouldn't tell me at first, but then he said…'_You… are an idiot._' Then ran off. Ever since then it's been kinda on my mind."

"Wow. Well - I can't tell you what he meant by it, but maybe he does like you. That's all I can really come up with."

"I thought so too, but aren't we just friends with benefits? I didn't think he could actually end up liking me…" Ichigo said.

"No one can _choose_ the person that they like. You should know that."

"I do but -"

"You make it sound like it's a miracle for someone to like you."

"It's not that I don't think… I don't know…" Ichigo tried talking, but he really wasn't making sense. "And besides, what if the assumption is nothing?" Ichigo sighed.

"Again, only _ONE_ way to find out. Stop thinking about that before you ask the person, Ichigo."

"Not even one way. I don't want to mess up our friendship, you know…"

"Renji is an understandable person, trust me." Rukia smiled. "Well…you ready for tomorrow?" she asked cheerfully.

"I guess."

"Don't lie. You're dying in the inside waiting for tomorrow to hurry and get here. Can you hand me my phone?"

"_SHUT UP_," Ichigo said, standing up to get Rukia's flip phone that laid on his computer desk.

Rukia laughed dialing numbers on her phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Shhh," Rukia whispered.

"Oh, hey, Shuuhei."

Ichigo blushed. He wasn't expecting Rukia to call Shuuhei. "_What the hell?!_" Ichigo whispered loudly.

"I just called because I needed to know if you were still able to come to the movies tomorrow…Oh, that's great! Everyone will be there, too!" Ichigo was still blushing not able to turn the other way from Rukia. "Oh, Shuuhei! Before you go, I'm over at Ichigo's house, and he wanted to say _hi_." Rukia smiled.

Ichigo blushed so brightly, that it seemed like the red that stained his cheeks were burning him.

"Say something!" Rukia whispered loudly.

"I can't!" Ichigo said, pushing the phone away.

"Yes you can!"

The two began to argue.

"Hello?" Shuuhei said on the other end.

Ichigo put the phone to his ear. "H-hey, Shuuhei…Haha. That rhymed." Ichigo blushed. "I-I'm sorry. That was so stupid." Ichigo covered his eyes with his free hand.

"No. Haha. That was funny." Shuuhei laughed.

Ichigo blushed more. "I-I just wanted to apologize…you know, for what happened at lunch…today with me and Renji…" Ichigo kept pausing to think of his story. Rukia giggled at Ichigo's choice of words.

"That? Oh, it's fine. No need to apologize! Besides, it was a different site for a change." Shuuhei chuckled.

Ichigo couldn't stop blushing, and his eyes were as wide as they could get.

"Alright! I'll see you tomorrow!" Ichigo said hanging up the phone quickly.

"_IDIOT! _WHY THE HELL DID YOU HANG UP THE PHONE LIKE THAT!? What did he say?! Was he mad?!" Rukia yelled, asking too many questions.

Ichigo just put the cell phone down. "N-no…I think he liked it." Ichigo whispered.

Rukia gasped. "What?!"

Ichigo just stared at the phone in his hand.

"Good thing I did call him. But you shouldn't have hung the phone up like that!" Rukia said.

"Rukia…I think he liked it…" Ichigo said, no longer blushing.

"Go to sleep. Now you actually have a reason why to ask him." Rukia said turning off the lights.

**A/N: **WELL… I'm sorry, that chapter was a bit boring. Oh well. I'll make up for it. I promise. ^^ Nothing REALLY interesting except maybe the end? XD Oh well. PLEASE REVIEW!! I NEED IT!! No matter what you have to say, PLEASE review!! XD Uhmmm… OH YA, I stayed up ALL night typing this, and let me tell you… I honestly was sick of typing it because it was sooo boring. I SWEAR IT WILL GET BETTER!! XD LOL. Alright. I'll update in… A couple weeks??? REVIEW.

**E/N: **The best thing about being the editor for this fanfic is you get to read the new chapters before anyone else. ^.~ I am soooo lucky, hehe. But I don't edit to the point I change the whole thing, I mostly just correct the grammatical errors in here. Hope everyone else liked this chapter! _Shuuhei liked it_, muahaha. ;)


	3. The Movies

The Movies

**A/N**: Okay, okay. Mii 3rd chapter is better than the 2nd one I think. I was about to rename it to _Mystery_, but I rather it be titled as _The Movies_. Anyways, everyone knows that I talk a lot in these A/N's, but I won't this time. I'll leave it to mii editor. XD PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY.

**E/N**: XD …Oi! What's that supposed to mean?! Are you saying I talk too much?! Pfft, whatever, I'm just so epically awesome like that. Well - enjoy. :)

Rukia closed her eyes while yawning when she awoke.

"Hey, Ichigo…" she said, stretching a bit. Ichigo slept on the floor to let Rukia sleep in his bed.

Ichigo was already awake staring at his ceiling. "'Morning."

"Did you even go to sleep last night?" Rukia asked him.

Ichigo laid still on the floor. "I couldn't stop thinking about what Shuuhei said…I mean - is he really gay…? Or even bi…? I need to know…" Ichigo said. He couldn't bring his eyes to Rukia.

Rukia knew, no matter how many times she told Ichigo to ask Shuuhei himself, it was useless. He couldn't ask him. At least not so soon. Rukia got off the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower," she said, leaving the room.

A couple minutes after Rukia left, Ichigo sat up slowly.

"Yeah…I guess I'll get ready, too," he said to himself.

It was 12:10pm and the movie started at 2:15pm. Ichigo walked down the hallway to the guest bathroom to brush his teeth. "Rukia needs a toothbrush too." Ichigo sighed. Ichigo reached up to the medicine cabinet to grab a new toothbrush for Rukia.

The water from the shower had already started.

"Hey, Rukia. You need a toothbrush right?" Ichigo asked, knocking on the door. He knocked a few more times, and he still didn't get an answer. "Rukia!" Ichigo slowly opened the door keeping his eyes glued shut. "Hey, Rukia! Do you need a toothbrush or not?!" Ichigo yelled while taking a few steps in.

Right before Rukia could answer, Ichigo slipped on a small puddle of water on the floor landing flat on his back and his head slamming the door shut. "Da-damnit…" Ichigo groaned, trying to get back up.

"What the hell?!" Rukia shouted. She turned to see Ichigo lying on the floor. Rukia screamed as loud as she could when she seen Ichigo looking at her. Ichigo yelled, too, but not as loud as Rukia.

"ICHGIO, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Rukia shrieked, causing an echo throughout the bathroom.

Ichigo covered his eyes while trying to exit from the bathroom. He knocked over the towel from the towel rack, soap from the counter, and a robe hanging up on the back of the door. He finally got the door open, then ran out, shutting the door behind him.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Yuzu asked, popping up behind Ichigo.

"Gah!" Ichigo yelled. "Yuzu! You scared the crap out of me!" He put his hand on his chest.

"Why are you so jumpy?"

"I-I'm fine…" Ichigo said to control his breathing.

"No, you're not, you're shaking a bit. What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost, or something."

_Or a naked girl…_"I'm fine, Yuzu. Really." Ichigo said as his heart finally caught up with the rest of his body. "Hey, where's Karin?"

"Oh, Karin went to the park to play soccer with her friends."

"This early?"

"She left about an hour ago actually. It's not early. It's already going on 12:30."

"Wow…I didn't even hear her leave."

"Weren't you sleeping?"

"I couldn't really sleep last night." Ichigo thought before Yuzu could ask him 'why.' "Maybe it's because I slept on the floor last night. It was really uncomfortable." _Good one Ichigo. Don't fall into her trap._

"Or maybe it's because you're so excited about the movies with Rukia." Yuzu smiled.

"I told you that Rukia is just my friend, and that's that."

"Do you want to be more than friends?"

"NO!" Ichigo yelled before walking off into the guest bathroom.

Ichigo didn't close the door when he got in the bathroom. _That's how girl's breasts look like, huh…_"GROSS!" Ichigo hollered. "That's probably the reason why I'm gay," he whispered.

Rukia had just gotten out from the bathroom. Ichigo quickly closed the bathroom door so Rukia wouldn't know where he was. Ichigo started removing his clothes to get in the shower. Rukia walked out of Ichigo's room looking around the house. She heard the water running across the hall, so she assumed he was in there. Rukia stood on the other side of the door listening to the water from the shower fill the room with loud splashes and drops.

Rukia slowly opened the bathroom door while keeping her eyes closed. "How would you like it if I opened my eyes to see you completely naked?" she asked while walking into the bathroom.

"Unlike you, I used the shower curtains, idiot. And, I called your name several times. It's not my fault that you're deaf," Ichigo said, annoyed.

Rukia slowly opened her eyes. "Sh-shower curtains…?" Rukia asked, bothering the brown material.

"H-hey! Stop pulling them! You'll tear it down, damnit!" Ichigo shouted. Rukia gave the curtains one more tug, causing the curtain rings to break off the curtain rod. The shower curtains flew down.

"_WHAT THE HELL!?_" Ichigo howled, covering his member.

"I-I didn't know!" Rukia yelled, backing out of the bathroom.

"AT LEAST YOU CAN CLOSE THE DOOR!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia closed her eyes and closed the door. "I DIDN'T KNOW."

Several minutes later, Ichigo stepped out of the shower turning the water off. His body dripped from water as his hair was glistening from the water. He grabbed the towel to dry off, then wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom.

"Sorry… I never knew that those curtains were to give privacy to the person in the shower…" Rukia said, not even looking up to see Ichigo.

"WHAT DID _YOU_ THINK THEY WERE FOR?! LOOKS?" Ichigo yelled.

"I told you I never seen them before! Besides, you're the one who seen me naked first! It was karma!"

"Well - I overestimated your knowledge, apparently. You did that on purpose! You wanted to see me naked! Anyways, the only reason why I went in there was to give you a toothbrush."

"I always carry a toothbrush with me! And what the hell is that supposed to mean?! You think I planned that?! Why the hell would I want to see _you _naked?!"

"The hell that I know. Whatever. I'm done. Don't ruin my good mood."

"Me?!" They argued for several minutes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Alright, guys. I'ma head home!" Karin yelled, walking away from her friends.

She started heading towards her house while kicking her soccer ball left and right to herself.

"Ahh, man!" Karin whined as she chased after her soccer ball that she had kicked too hard, sending it farther ahead of her.

She stopped when someone picked her soccer ball up. "H-hey!" Karin said, continuing to run.

"This yours?" the boy asked.

Karin looked up at the older male. "Y-yeah." She nodded.

The boy gently kicked the ball to Karin challenging her to a one-on-one game of soccer. She smirked accepting his challenge. "Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you are younger."

"I wouldn't want you to. 'Cause once when I beat you, you'll be wishing you never challenged me to a soccer game in the first place!" Karin yelled.

"Alright. If you say so. Okay, if you get the ball behind these two houses three times, you win. And if I get it behind those two houses three times, I win. Fair?"

"Alright, but I won't give you a chance to get the ball behind my two houses once."

Karin kicked the ball so hard that he had no choice but to move out of the way to prevent from getting hit.

"One for me," Karin announced.

"Yeah, but that will be your only one!" the boy yelled, kicking the ball gently heading to Karin. "Here goes!" He juggled the ball left and right about five times until he kicked it off pass his goal.

Karin looked at him. "Damn," she said, chasing after the ball. The two played for about ten more minutes.

"You're pretty good," the boy exclaimed.

"Well - I've been playing for a couple years now, so I guess I should be a little skilled. You're pretty good yourself," Karin replied, out of breath.

"So, where were you coming from?" he asked.

"Just the park down the street playing soccer with my friends. How about you?"

"Just out of air actually. My house isn't too far from here," the boy answered, pointing in another direction.

"I live kind of far from here. Not too far though," Karin said.

"Yeah, no one really lives over here. I don't know why, it's pretty nice over here."

"Yeah, and pretty damn expensive. Look at the size of these houses…" Karin pointed her thumb to a large house.

"Yeah, I guess. But they're really nice." The boy laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

"So you're rich?" Karin asked.

"I wouldn't say rich. Just an average kid living pretty damn good." He laughed.

"Yeah. You seem cool. Well, I gotta get going. My sister Yuzu wanted me to help her with something today."

"Alright, I'll walk you home. You never know what can happen when you walk alone. Especially someone your age."

"What's that supposed to mean?! I can take care of myself thank you very much. I walked here on my own anyways, you know."

"O-oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just have a little cousin, and I treat her like a little sister. You know, since I'm the only child. It would be a little nice to have a sibling…But yeah, my parents died shortly after I was born…so I'm the only child." The boy put on a fake smile.

"Oh…I'm sorry, you can walk me home if you want. I just thought it was weird and all. You are kind of a stranger after all."

"Oh, haha. Yeah, I understand." He chuckled.

They both started to walk to Karin's house.

"Hey, how are old you by the way?" the boy asked.

"I'm eleven. What about you?"

"Only eleven?! I'm fifteen."

"There's _nothing _wrong with eleven!"

"No, I meant because you're so good at soccer and you're only eleven. It's amazing." He smiled.

"Oh…thanks. You're the same age as my brother. You must be a pain, too."

"Hmm…no one says I'm a pain, so no. I'm probably not like your brother."

"Yeah, I think. All you high school guys are alike. Especially when you like someone. You guys get all stupid and crap. It gets annoying."

"Your brother likes someone?"

"Yeah, but it's a guy. I'm fine with that though. I mean he doesn't smile that often, so if he gets this guy, I can see him smile a lot more."

"That's sweet."

"Whatever." Karin rolled her eyes.

"Well - I'm not completely sure that I'm gay. But I do know that I like this guy…" the boy said, sounding unsure about his feelings.

"Oh, yeah? Wow. I could have never guessed that you were g - eh… had interest in a guy."

"Ha. It's funny, because I think I do a horrible job with hiding my feelings in front of him. It's just crazy…"

"NO WAY! What's he like?!" Karin asked.

"Well, he's shy, he's REALLY quiet in class, and he blushes a lot."

"So you're in the same class as him? That's a start. I hope it works out for you."

"Well, I'm not sure…I mean - he might be blushing because of this girl that he's always around…they might even go out. I don't know," He said, sounding a bit sad.

"You mean you don't know if he's straight or not?!" Karin yelled.

"Nope."

"Ahh, man. Well, actually, it's the same thing with my brother. The only reason why people don't think that he's gay is because he's always around his best friend. And she's pretty, so people think they go out."

"I really like this guy…I think…"

"Well! This is my house. Thanks for walking me."

"Oh, oka-WOAH! IT'S SO LATE. I'M SUPPOSED TO BE SOMEWHERE AT 2:15!" the boy yelled. It was already 1:40pm. "See ya…"

"Karin! It's Karin!" she yelled.

"Okay, Karin! I'm Shuuhei! Take care!" he yelled.

Karin was in shock. "Sh-Shuuhei…?" she whispered. "WAIT, SHUUHEI!" she shouted after him. He was already long gone, but that wasn't going to stop Karin from chasing after him. Karin chased him, but it was no use. No matter how fast she ran, she couldn't even see him.

"Ahh…Damnit…" Karin panted. _Ichigo…! _she thought. Karin started running back to her house to catch up with Ichigo before he left.

"Ichigo!" Karin shouted, throwing the front door open. It was 1:50 when she arrived at her house.

"Oh, Karin!" Issin yelled, attacking his daughter with a bear hug.

"Get the hell off of me, you idiot!"

"But I missed you, my sweetheart! I was worried all day if some creepy guy was going to try to pick you up! But I know I taught you where to kick them at if they take you didn't I?" Issin said, still holding her in his arms.

"Damnit, Dad! _Let go!_" Karin shrieked as she elbowed her father in his stomach.

Issin had no choice but to let her free as he held his stomach, kneeling over. "A-alright…I love you, K-Kar-in…" Issin cried.

"Ichigo!" Karin yelled, running up the stairs.

"Karin? What's wrong? Ichigo left about 12 minutes ago," Yuzu said.

"He left already?!"

"Well yeah, it is almost two o'clock. What's going on?" Yuzu asked, a bit worried.

"Ichigo - " Karin remembered that no one else knew besides her. "Forgot to say bye…" she lied.

"I'm sorry, Karin! He'll apologize when he gets back! I just know it!" Yuzu yelled, throwing her arms above her head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo and Rukia were on about seven minutes away from the theater.

"Hurry up, Rukia!"

"Ichigo, we'll get there. Tatsuki and the others already have our tickets, and it's only 1:53," Rukia said, looking at her Chappy the Rabbit watch. _Wow…I never seen him act like this. Really excited for something for a change…Actually, he's acting like a little kid. But it's kind of funny. I only hope it's everything he wants it to be…_Rukia thought.

"Okay, but still! We should hurry just in case," Ichigo said, picking up his pace.

"Ichigo! Slow down! Look, there it is," Rukia said.

"I wonder…I wonder if Shuuhei is there…" Ichigo blushed. After all, Shuuhei is the only reason why Ichigo put so much effort into going in the first place.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep! _a cell phone rang, sounding like a pager.

"That yours?" Ichigo asked, opening the front door to the theater.

"No, it's yours," Rukia said.

Ichigo pulled out his black and orange cell phone from his right pocket.

"Oh, it's Karin," Ichigo said, flipping open his cell. "Hey, Karin. What's up?"

"Ichigo, I've seen him! I met - "

"Come on, Ichigo! We're going to leave you!" Renji yelled.

"It's some scary movie. It'll start in like, ten minutes. We still have to get our snacks!" Orihime said, smiling.

"ICHIGO!" Karin screamed on the other end of the phone. Ichigo had forgotten that he was on the phone. _I don't see Shuuhei_, Ichigo thought.

"I'm sorry, Karin. I gotta go."

"Wai - !" Ichigo had already ended the call.

"Where's Shuuhei?" Ichigo asked.

"Well he's not he - " Tatsuki started.

"I'm here, Ichigo! You don't have to worry about him while you have a sexy red head that you can cling on all day!" Renji said, hugging Ichigo from the back.

"Come on, let's get the snacks first!" Orihime said, running to the food line. Orihime bought several candy bars, popcorn, a large drink, candy, nachos, and cookies.

"You'll get a toothache if you eat all of that Orihime…" Uryuu said while looking at Orihime's food.

"Haha no, I always get all of this when I go to the movies." Orihime giggled.

Renji bought a hotdog and a large drink while Uryuu ordered a small drink. Rukia and Tatsuki decided to get popcorn, candy and a medium drink. Chad got a hotdog, and Ichigo: popcorn and a large drink.

"Alright, let's go. The previews probably started by now," Tatsuki exclaimed.

The seven of them started to walk to their movie handing the woman their tickets to get to their theater. The big screen had just started the ratings and everything for a movie when they took their seats side by side. Starting to the left was Uryuu, Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, Tatsuki, Orihime, and Chad. The previews were just about to start, telling everyone to turn off their phone while they are in the room. Everyone except Tatsuki turned off their cells.

"Just in case Shuuhei calls." Tatsuki winked at Ichigo.

"And says he's not coming…" Ichigo sighed.

More minutes past, and the previews were about halfway through.

_Bzzz…! _a noise vibrated in Tatsuki's pocket. Tatsuki slowly pulled her phone from her pocket. She looked at her purple camera phone reading the name 'Shuuhei.' Tatsuki answered her phone, putting it against her right ear so Ichigo couldn't see.

"Hold on," Tatsuki whispered when she answered her phone.

"Hold what?" Ichigo asked, still staring at the screen in front of him.

"Nothing, I just gotta go to the bathroom," Tatsuki replied.

"Already? The movie is about to start," Ichigo said.

"I know. I'll be right back," she whispered.

"Who is that?" Orihime asked.

"Shhh…" Tatsuki said, getting up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Orihime asked.

"To the girl's room," Ichigo answered.

"Hey, Shuuhei. Where the hell are you?" Tatsuki asked.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time, but I'm here now. I just need my ticket to get in," Shuuhei said.

"Okay. I'll be right there," Tatsuki said, hanging the phone up.

Shuuhei waited for Tatsuki to give him his ticket. "Woah, you look tired."

"Yeah, I basically ran all the way here from my house. And my house isn't close." Shuuhei laughed.

"Wow. I'm glad you could make it. I think I'm not the only one either. Come on," Tatsuki said, walking back to the theater. "You wanna get some snacks before we go in?" Tatsuki asked.

Shuuhei forgot to bring his money. "Oh…Uhmmm…No, I'm fine," he replied.

"Alright."

Shuuhei followed Tatsuki to their theater. "Hey guys, look who's here," Tatsuki whispered. Ichigo turned to Tatsuki's direction and blushed immediately. His mouth was slightly opened, showing half chewed popcorn on his tongue.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Shuuhei whispered while rubbing the back of his head. He sat down next to Chad. "Hey, Chad. How's it going?" Shuuhei asked politely.

"Fine, Shuuhei. You?" Chad asked.

"Good." Shuuhei smiled.

Renji turned Ichigo's head with his hand making him face Renji. "Close your mouth…unless you want my tongue in it." Renji smirked.

Ichigo blushed and closed his mouth. He looked disappointed that Shuuhei sat so far away from him.

"That's my seat," Tatsuki whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Shuuhei said.

"It's fine. Your seat is by Orihime and Ichigo."

Shuuhei blushed slightly while Ichigo's whole face was a bright red.

"Hey, Shuuhei. I'm glad you could make it." Orihime smiled.

"Thanks, Orihime." Shuuhei returned the smile.

Ichigo couldn't stop his eyes from traveling to the corner to see Shuuhei Hisagi sitting once again so damn close.

"Pssttt! Ichigo, can you hand me my candy?" Tatsuki asked.

Ichigo knew that Tatsuki just wanted him to interact with Shuuhei. If Shuuhei wasn't looking at Ichigo, he would have shot a glare at Tatsuki. But instead, he shook his head and got her candy on the cup holder next to him.

"C-can you hand this to Tatsuki…?" Ichigo whispered to Shuuhei. He handed Shuuhei the bag of gummy worms.

"After I take some." Shuuhei laughed.

Ichigo laughed too, but in his mind he thought… _Damn…he's so sexy. Why can't he just give me a sign that he's gay or not?!_

Shuuhei took a couple worms from the bag and passed it to Orihime.

Orihime was too interested in the movie, and started eating the gummy worms.

"Orihime…th-those are Tatsuki's…" Shuuhei said.

Orihime looked at the candy in her hands. "Oh! I'm sorry," Orihime said softly. Orihime then passed the bag to Chad. "Chad, these are Tatsuki's, but I took a few. I didn't know, don't tell her, or she'll be mad." Orihime whispered to Chad.

Chad nodded his head, giving the bag to Tatsuki.

"Who ate all of them?!" Tatsuki whispered loudly.

"Orihime said that she didn't," Chad whispered in his deep voice.

"Ahh. That was good. One of my favorite types of candy," Shuuhei said.

"You didn't get any snacks? Do you want some of my popcorn?" Ichigo blushed.

"Oh, thanks! I'm starved! I won't eat it all." Shuuhei said, taking a handful of popcorn.

"Stop staring at him," Renji whispered to Ichigo.

Ichigo blushed yet again. "I was n - whatever." Ichigo turned to face the movie.

"You _looove_ him," Renji teased.

"Shut up, Renji!" Rukia said. "Just continue to eat your damn hotdog and wishing that it is Ichigo's - "

"OKAY, OKAY!" Renji blushed.

Rukia sipped her drink and focused back on the movie.

Shuuhei grabbed Ichigo's drink and started gulping it down. "Sh-Shuuhei!" Ichigo said.

"Oh, man. I'm sorry. I'll buy you another! I forgot I didn't buy anything," Shuuhei said, putting Ichigo's drink back in the cup holder.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind. I just thought that you didn't know that I had already drank some of it."

"Really? Thanks. Oh, I don't mind that. As long as you don't have a disease." Shuuhei smiled, picking Ichigo's drink up and gulping more of it down.

"I bet you want Ichigo to drink something of yours, don't you, Renji?" Rukia smirked.

Renji blushed as bright as the screen before them.

"Sh-shut up!"

"What's going on?" Uryuu asked.

"Nothing. I was just doing the same thing Renji does to Ichigo," Rukia said.

"Molest him?" Uryuu asked, taking another sip of his drink.

"NO!" Rukia said loudly.

Thirty minutes passed, and Shuuhei was finally paying attention to the movie other than the popcorn. Ichigo, on the other hand, couldn't get into the movie while Shuuhei sat so close to him. Renji laughed at Ichigo every eight minutes or so while Rukia would tell Renji to shut up.

"I gotta go to the bathroom. Too much soda. Are you sure that you don't want me to replace anything for you?" Shuuhei asked.

"N-no, it's fine, really," Ichigo said.

Shuuhei was glad that Ichigo was so persistent. If Ichigo said yes, then Shuuhei would have to beg people for money. He left his money at his house.

"Wait up, Shuuhei. I'm going, too," Rukia said while following Shuuhei.

"Don't bother Ichigo, Renji," Rukia whispered.

"Finally," Renji said, putting his arm behind Ichigo's neck.

"_Finally_ what?" Ichigo asked.

"They're gone," Renji whispered tracing his fingers on Ichigo's arm.

"S-s-stop…that tickles…"

"Come on. Let's go sit at the top." Renji smiled.

"For what? The middle is the best place to sit." Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Not when you don't want people to see what you're doing." Renji said placing his hand on Ichigo's leg.

"Damnit, Renji…not here," Ichigo said.

"Then where?! The bathroom!?" Renji asked, moving his hand closer to Ichigo's waist.

"Fine, Renji."

"'Fine'? Fine wha - "

Ichigo's lips were glued to Renji's before he could even finish his question. Everyone stared at the two in shock. Ichigo didn't stop there. He sat on Renji's lap continuing to kiss him as he placed his hand on Renji's chest. Renji moaned every time Ichigo shifted a little in his lap. This time, Renji wasn't leading, and he knew that. Ichigo started to kiss him deeper causing him to let out yet another soft moan.

"_What the hell_?!" a guy yelled from behind them.

"_THAT'S FUCKING GROSS!_" another guy yelled.

"Awwwwww!" a couple girls yelled while other girls had a big smile on their faces. The girls seemed like they were enjoying it, but the guys…

Ichigo was still kissing Renji, sliding his hand up Renji's shirt.

"_FUCKING FAGS!_" a guy yelled.

"What the…?!" Tatsuki yelled, pulling the two apart from each other. The girls made another "Awww" sound, but this time in disappointed.

"_Yes damnit! I, Ichigo Kurosaki am gay!_" Ichigo roared.

"YOU'RE SICK!" another guy yelled, throwing popcorn at Ichigo and Renji.

Renji stood up and started walking to the guy who threw popcorn at them. "You wanna go, fag?!" the guy asked.

Renji pushed up his sleeve, but stopped when the girl sitting next to the boy slapped him across his face. "_SHUT UP! IF YOU ARE JUDGING PEOPLE, WE ARE OVER_!" the girl yelled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What do you think about Ichigo?" Rukia asked, walking slowly with Shuuhei back to their movie.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you think about him?" Rukia asked, looking up at Shuuhei.

"Well…he's nice, if that's what you mean. Who wouldn't like him?"

"So you _like_ Ichigo?" Rukia smiled.

Shuuhei blushed. "Yeah, he's really cool," he replied, looking up at the ceiling.

"No, I mean in the '_Oh, Ichigo, I REALLY like you. You're so sexy_' kind of way," Rukia said, batting her eyelashes.

"Me…like Ichigo Kurosaki…?" Shuuhei gulped.

"Well - you haven't denied it yet," Rukia said, staring into Shuuhei's eyes. "And you're blushing a tad. And I don't think that you mind what happened yesterday. Am I right?" she continued. "And I think that you enjoy sitting next to him."

Shuuhei couldn't stop blushing. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! You wanna know?!"

"YES, I WANT TO KNOW!" Rukia yelled.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…The truth is…"

**A/N**: OHMIIFUCKINGGAWD!! THE SUSPENSE!! Right??? Isn't it killing you all?! Be like Rukia, and yell…_YES, I WANT TO KNOW_! Sorry, sorry, I'm horrible!! Anyways, I MUST apologize for putting this chapter up so late. I had a couple personal issues a couple days ago. I haven't really gotten any sleep for the past two days. But now I can rest since this chapter is done. So please, please, please pleaseee review!! Also, add a thanks to mii editor Blaise if you all don't mind. Mii next chapter will probably be up on the 2nd of April. THANKS. Review!!

**E/N**: NNOOOOOOOOO!!!! WHYYYY?!?! -sniff- You're so mean! D: But, I'm glad you finally typed this chapter. But damn the suspense! Argh! Aww, anytime, my BFF. :) Yeah, readers, you _should _thank me, 'cause Whiteman (your author's nickname :P) was being emo this past week (XD), and I helped him get back on his feet. YAY ME! XD Anyways. Hope you liked this chapter. :)


	4. The Wrong Words

_**The Wrong Words**_

**A/N:** Yes. April 2nd is here, which means mii 4th chapter is here. I'm trying out something different in these chapters. When you see…ex: **(1) **next to a sentence, or in the middle of a sentence, it's most likely that I commented about it at the end of mii fic. ALRIGHT. What will Shuuhei say to Rukia…??? OH. PLEASE, if you are going to read this fanfic, please review. It kinda upsets me when it says I have new [FF-Favorite story] (Or something like that, I haven't gotten any for a while now.) mail. NO. PLEASE REVIEW. That pisses me off. You read mii story, please comment about it even if you say… "Chapter sucked." Or "Good." That takes what, 10 nanoseconds??? PLEASE REVIEW. Enjoy.

**E/N:** XD L-O-FREAKIN'-L. Nice A/N, Whiteman, very lovely.

* * *

"Ichigo Kurosaki…The truth is…" Rukia stared at Shuuhei.

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE," Ichigo interrupted. "Tatsuki was getting angry. You missed a good part," Ichigo said, pulling Rukia's arm.

"WAIT, ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo stopped pulling Rukia's arm and looked at her in confusion. "What?" he asked.

"Shuuhei was about to tell me something really important, but you came at the worst time ever!"

_Thank God…_ Shuuhei thought. "Oh, it was nothing." He smiled.

_DAMNIT!! I ALMOST HAD HIM! DAMN!_ Rukia screamed in her head.

"Okay…so let's get back to the movie."

"It took you two a while…" Renji said to Rukia.

"Yeah, well - it would have taken us longer if Ichigo didn't come at the time that he did."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Forget it. Anything interesting happen?"

"You have no idea…"

"SERIOUSLY!? THE LITTLE KID DIED!?" Rukia shouted.

"Oh…you meant in the movie…oh, well, nothing amazing in the movie. I mean we all knew the kid was going to try to kill his kidnapper."

"What did you think I meant?" Rukia asked curiously.

Renji smirked, giving Rukia his full attention. "Well you see, Ichigo…" Renji whispered, but was stopped when Rukia was pointing over Renji's shoulder. Renji slowly turned his head to find an annoyed Ichigo eavesdropping over Renji's shoulder.

"R-right…I'll tell you later then, Rukia," Renji whispered, facing forward again.

Forty minutes passed and the movie was finally going off. Really, out of the eight, only Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu paid more attention than the others.

"Alright! You guys wanna grab a bite to eat?" Tatsuki asked.

"As much 'fun' as I had today, I should head home."

"Awww, Uryuu! You're leaving already?" Orihime whined. Uryuu was walking away, throwing his arm above his head.

"Bye, Uryuu!" Orihime yelled while waving her hand in the air.

"Seven left," Tatsuki said.

"Six...Sorry guys, I promised that I'd visit my family tonight," Chad said.

"Can't you see them after we eat?" Ichigo asked.

"They don't stay up late, so I better leave now. See you all Monday," Chad said before walking away.

"And there goes another…" Tatsuki sighed.

"Tell them I said hi Chad!" Orihime smiled. Orihime looked at her friends remaining. "OH. It's perfect. Three guys and three girls." She giggled.

"Well, we can go to Benny's. Sound good?" Tatsuki asked.

"HELL YEAH! Benny's is awesome!" Renji yelled.

"Anything is fine with Renji…" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"But not _anyone_." Renji smirked pulling Ichigo close to him by his waist.

Ichigo closed his eyes, but in an annoyed way. Rukia looked at Shuuhei to see his reaction. Unlike last time, he wasn't blushing. It looked as if he was pouting…maybe…?

Rukia pulled Renji away from his grasp on Ichigo. "Come on. Let's start walking," Rukia said pulling, Renji out the theater.

"Wai - "

"We'll walk ahead. Meet you guys at Benny's," Rukia laughed as she pulled Renji more.

They all looked at the two in confusion.

"Well, let's go," Tatsuki said, following the two a couple minutes later.

"Slow down, damnit!" Renji yelled. "What's with you?!" he asked.

"Me, _me_?! What's wrong with you?!" Rukia yelled.

"What do you mean?" Renji asked with a confused look on his face. Both Renji and Rukia had stopped walking to focus their attention on one another. The two were pretty far from everyone else, and it also helped that they were walking as slow as turtles.

"You all over Ichigo! That's what I'm talking about. Knock it off," Rukia said with anger in her voice.

"Just because you like Ichigo, you don't like me doing things to him…at least not in front of you, but you like it when he tells you…?" Renji smirked.

"I DON'T LIKE ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled.

"Then why mention it?"

"Because!"

"Because....?"

"Because…Well, because…Shuuhei kind of likes Ichigo…maybe a little?" Rukia said, starting to walk again.

"_NO WAY_. I DON'T BELIVE YOU. HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?! I BET THAT HE'S NOT EVEN GAY!" Renji yelled, following Rukia.

"Well - not as much as you, but he _does_ like Ichigo." Rukia smiled.

"We-well of course not! No one likes him as much as me!" Renji blushed.

Rukia giggled at his confession.

Renji's eyes grew when he realized what he had just said. "Wai - Wha?! I-I didn't mean that!" Renji stuttered trying to think of a lie blushing even deeper.

"I know you like him. A lot, actually. No need to hide it anymore. We are best friends, aren't we?"

"Damnit…But Ichigo loves _Shuuhei_…"

"You never know what could happen." Rukia smiled.

They finally see Benny's three blocks down.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you!" Renji yelled, startling Rukia.

"Don't yell like that. What'd you forget to tell me?"

"You know when you went with Shuuhei to the restroom?"

"Yeah, why?"

Well, something _happened_," Renji whispered, turning around to make sure they were still ways away.

"Like?!" Rukia asked.

"Well, I started touching Ichigo, an - "

"What the hell?! You can't keep your hands off of him for a whole day, can you?!" Rukia yelled.

"NO! I mean yeah! Well I don't know, but that's not the point!"

"Alright then, what is?" Rukia asked.

"He…_ICHIGO KISSED ME!_ OUT OF NOWHERE AND EVERYONE SAW!"

Rukia stopped walking with her mouth wide open. "YOU'RE LYING!" she yelled.

"I SWEAR! He just kissed me! I mean I didn't even kiss him first. I was just touching him quietly, and he just kisses me." Renji blushed.

"_ARE YOU SERIOUS?!_"

"WAIT! That's not all. After he kissed me, he confessed that he was gay, but then guys behind us started throwing shit at us. I was about to kick one's ass, but the girl sitting next to him slapped him across his face." Renji laughed.

"N-no way Ichigo…you…" Rukia whispered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"COME ON GUYS! I DON'T EVEN SEE THEM ANYMORE!" Orihime yelled.

"Yeah, I wonder why they took off anyways…" Ichigo said.

"You miss her already?" Shuuhei laughed jokingly, but actually he was serious. Wondering how Ichigo was going to respond to that.

"Me? No, I just find it weird how they took off like that."

"Well - I'm sure they're not doing anything that they shouldn't be doing with each other. After all, Renji is gay right?" Shuuhei smiled.

"Let them. Rukia never gets any action for herself anyways. Renji might do a few things with girls, but never as much with guys. He rarely plays with girls' minds. Believe or not, lots of girls like him," Ichigo said.

"But you get plenty of action, Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked, trying not to laugh.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled.

"What do you mean by that? I thought you two were going out…?" Shuuhei asked.

"One more street…" Tatsuki said, trying to avoid the conversation that was ahead.

"Ichigo…and Rukia…? That'll never happen, Shuuhei-kun. Don't you know that Ichigo-kun is not s -"

Orihime was stopped by Tatsuki's hand covering her lips.

"Is not s-s-searching at the moment. Rukia and Ichigo are just really good friends. Although I've known him longer, so I know what he's actually looking for," Tatsuki lied.

"Oh, really? I didn't know that," Shuuhei said.

_Way to go Tatsuki…But that was too close…Wonder why Ichigo didn't say anything…_Tatsuki thought.

Tatsuki thought that was the last of that conversation.

"Well, actually Shuuhei, I'm the same as Renji."

"The same as Renji?" Shuuhei asked.

Tatsuki looked as if Ichigo was telling her this for the first time.

"Yes, the same. As in gay. I am gay."

Shuuhei looked at Ichigo. Shuuhei couldn't move not only his body from continuing to walk, but his reaction. He was frozen, surprised, and somewhat happy…? Orihime was the only one who was walking with Ichigo. Tatsuki and Shuuhei stopped walking.

"COME ON GUYS," Orihime said, turning around.

"So…you had no idea…?"

"No…I knew, but never thought that he'd tell someone else so easily…It took him a while to tell me…I mean a while…" _Shuuhei…you must be really something if he told you that quickly…really something…_

"Let's go catch up," Shuuhei said.

"Okay."

"Shuuhei! I understand if you don't wanna be friends anymore, I understand," Ichigo said, not turning around to look at Shuuhei.

_What is he saying?!_ Tatsuki thought.

_What is he saying?!_ Shuuhei thought.

"Why wouldn't he want to be, Ichigo?" Orihime whispered.

"Some people hate gay guys Orihime…" Ichigo replied.

With Orihime, you'd think that she was about seven years old. Most of the time, you had no choice but to state the obvious with her.

"Well that's not fair!"

"Everyone has their own opinions." Ichigo sighed.

"But I'm not one of those people," Shuuhei said, walking behind Ichigo.

"Really?"

"Why would I? I have no right to judge anyone anyways." Shuuhei smiled.

Ichigo turned around to stop looking at Shuuhei before he could see Ichigo blush.

_Ichigo…what is with you today…?_ Tatsuki wondered.

"Great. We're finally here," Tatsuki said.

"Finally. My legs are really tired," Ichigo complained.

_So…you are gay Ichigo Kurosaki…Damn you're so fucking sexy…I really want you…If only I was as brave as you…to tell you that I…I… Ichigo… I want you. No, I _need_ you… _

"Awww come on! That was nothing! But then again, you were always weak even when we did martial arts long ago." Tatsuki laughed.

"I WAS NOT! Sensei just gave out too much work."

Shuuhei laughed.

"FINALLY! Took you guys forever! Come on. Let's order," Renji said.

Renji sat across from Rukia. Ichigo was about to sit next to Rukia, but was stopped when Orihime pulled his arm. "You have to sit next to Renji so it'll be all boys on one side, and all the girls on the other.

"Okay," Ichigo said. Shuuhei sat down first in the booth, then Ichigo. Across was Rukia, Orihime and Tatsuki. Ichigo sat down slowly, blushing a tad, sitting yet again real close to Shuuhei.

"Awww! I wanted to sit next to the wall…" Orihime whined to Rukia.

Rukia stood up and switched seats with Orihime.

"YAY! THANK YOU, RUKIA." Orihime smiled.

The six of them each had their own Benny's menu deciding what they wanted to order.

The waiter came to their table. **(1)** "May I take your order?" the waiter asked politely.

"OH! OH! ME!" Orihime said, raising her hand.

"Alright," the waiter said, taking his notepad and pen from his front pocket of his apron.

"I'd like a burger, fries, shrimp, chicken tenders, a hotdog, lemonade, and a chocolate shake." Orihime said. "Milkshakes make me thirsty."

"What is she going to do with all that food?" Shuuhei whispered to Ichigo sending chills down his back.

"Probably make another creation and eat it," Ichigo whispered back.

"Alright! Is that it?" the waiter asked.

"Mhmm." Orihime nodded. The waiter walked away.

"WAIT! That's it for Orihime. Not the rest of us." Renji told the waiter.

_All…that food…for one…girl…? _the waiter asked himself.

"I'll take three hotdogs and a vanilla shake," Renji ordered.

"You and your hotdogs…" Rukia whispered across from Renji.

Renji blushed. "Shut up."

"Okay…" The waiter wrote down the order waiting for the next.

"I hope you have enough for all of that." Ichigo looked over at Renji.

"I thought that you would buy it since I don't charge you for my bo - "

"FINE!" Ichigo yelled. He had no intentions of letting Shuuhei know what kind of friends he and Renji were.

"Go ahead Shuuhei," Tatsuki said.

"Uhmmm…I'm not gonna eat," Shuuhei said, sounding a bit embarrassed.

"What?! Why not?" Rukia asked.

"Well, actually, I didn't bring much money," Shuuhei said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh. That's okay. I'm sure Ichigo wouldn't mind paying for your food." Rukia smiled.

Ichigo blushed, focusing his attention to Rukia. "What?! I'm already paying for Renji's greedy ass!" Ichigo said.

Renji didn't say anything. In fact, he didn't even mind being called a _fat ass_.

"No, it's fine, really. I'm not that hungry anyways." Shuuhei smiled.

"_NO_!" Rukia yelled, slamming her hand on the table.

Everyone looked at Rukia including the waiter.

"Ahaha…I mean…no, Ichigo will certainly pay for your food. He wants to. Right, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, facing Ichigo with a fake smile while her eyes were closed.

"B-but…" Ichigo stuttered.

Rukia's eyes shot open.

"Haha. Of course. I have no problem with that." Ichigo laughed.

"See." Rukia smiled again.

"Order whatever it is that you want Shuuhei," Ichigo said.

"But I-I'm not - " Shuuhei was stopped by his stomach growling ferociously. He blushed in embarrassment while he dropped his head.

"You were saying…?" Tatsuki laughed.

"BUT STILL! I can't spend Ichigo's money like that!"

"Are you gonna order? I'll come back if I need to."

"YES. We are all going to order," Rukia said.

_He cares…He cares if he spends my money…_Ichigo thought, blushing slightly.

_Ichigo is paying for my food… In a way, this is sort of like a date…He's so cute…_Shuuhei thought.

"Its fine Shuuhei, go ahead. He already said that he'd_ love_ to pay for your food," Renji whispered over to Shuuhei, which only made him blush.

"I'll pay you back. I promise," Shuuhei said.

"N-no. It's fine. Don't worry about it," Ichigo said, looking down.

"Are you ready now?" the waiter asked.

"Yeah. I'll take a strawberry milkshake, and a burger cut in half," Shuuhei ordered.

"Alright, and you?" he asked Tatsuki.

"Hmm…Oh. I'll just have the shrimp."

"And I'll have a salad," Rukia said.

Everyone looked at Ichigo to see if he, too, was going to take several minutes to order. "Honestly, I'm not hungry."

Rukia gave Ichigo a glare. "But I'll just have some fries." Ichigo sighed.

"Fries. Okay then," the waiter said going over the orders before he left.

"It's pretty empty in here," Orihime said, looking around.

"No kidding…" Tatsuki said.

Shuuhei looked around as well, but stopped when he saw Tatsuki, Rukia, and Renji staring at him. Shuuhei stretched slowly to take the attention away from him.

"Your shoulder hurts? I can massage pretty damn good. At least that's what Ichigo tells me." Renji smiled while putting his hand on Shuuhei's shoulder.

Ichigo looked at Renji in the corner of his eyes trying not to be obvious. Ichigo was jealous because Renji was touching Shuuhei. And pissed because Renji was touching Shuuhei. _That bastard_…Ichigo thought.

Renji started massaging Shuuhei's shoulder slowly.

_I know I like Ichigo, but I don't think I'm gay…So why is Renji Abarai turning me on…?_ Shuuhei asked himself.

"Does it feel better?" Renji whispered in Shuuhei's ear.

_First Ichigo, now Shuuhei…? WHAT?! Is Shuuhei blushing?!_ Tatsuki asked herself.

Shuuhei closed his eyes from the cool breath **(2) **that tickled Shuuhei.

_May-maybe this is a good thing…I can see if Ichigo gets jealous from this incident…_ Shuuhei thought.

Ichigo stood up and walked away from the table. _WHAT?!_ Shuuhei screamed to himself.

Shuuhei was the first to watch Ichigo leave. Tatsuki and Rukia were beyond pissed.

"Where'd Ichigo go off to?" Shuuhei asked.

"Probably to the restroom," Renji said, rolling his eyes.

"Shuuhei, can you go make sure that he's alright?" Rukia asked.

"Uh…sure."

Renji's reaction was almost instant, like he just got shocked by a strong jolt of electricity. "NO! I'll go!" Renji yelled, trying to get out from the booth.

"I don't know what's going on, but it sure seems pretty scary…" Orihime whispered to herself.

Shuuhei got up from the booth heading to the bathroom. Renji got up almost the same time Shuuhei did trying to follow him.

"RENJI. Where are you going? I wanted to ask you something." Rukia smiled. As bad as Renji didn't want to, he walked backwards heading back to the table.

Renji took his seat on his side of the booth. Renji didn't look at Tatsuki or Rukia. Not even Orihime. He kept his head down.

"If you won't look up, that's fine. But…" Tatsuki stood up to sit next to Renji.

Renji was practically shaking. "Ichigo, I'm sure you know Ichigo likes Shuuhei. Right?" Tatsuki smiled.

"NO WAY! REALLY!?" Orihime yelled in amazement. She seemed fairly entertained by the whole situation. "Wow…I had no idea…" she said.

Renji had yet to reply. "_Right_?" Tatsuki asked, elbowing Renji in his side. Renji groaned loudly before shaking his head in agreement.

_This is taking too long…_ Rukia reached up and grabbed Renji's shirt. "Listen, Renji. You need to stop putting Ichigo in these predicaments before I put you in one that is almost impossible to get out of, understood?"

Renji was pissed off, but what could he say? Sure he could say, "Fuck you both. Mind your own damn business, and stay the fuck out of mine." But really, they were all good friends, and most times Renji was doing much more that Ichigo would like to do. At least in public.

"Whatever," Renji said.

"Alright, your food is here," the waiter said, holding four plates with both his arms and hands, while another waiter was behind him carrying the rest of their food on a tray.

Rukia pretended like she was straightening Renji's collar. "There you go, Renji! Oh, look! Our food is ready," Rukia said.

Renji fell back in his seat after Rukia let his shirt go.

"YAY! This looks yummy!" Orihime said as she placed her napkin in her lap. Tatsuki returned to her seat next to Rukia.

"I'll go get Ichi - "

"Let them talk," Tatsuki said with a piece of her shrimp in her mouth.

_Who the hell do these two think they are telling me what and what not to do?!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Are you sure that you're fine?" Shuuhei asked.

"Yeah, don't worry," Ichigo said, rinsing his face with cold water.

The men's restroom was completely empty. Well, the restaurant only had a few people in it to begin with. Normally people only came for breakfast.

"Did I do anything wrong?"

"No…Nothing."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes…"

"Yes I did something wrong, or yes you're sure that I didn't do anything wrong? Because if you like Renji, I'm sorry."

After hearing that, Ichigo stopped rinsing his face and stared at Shuuhei from the mirror. _What…he thinks I like Renji…? Well, I guess anyone would actually…_

"NO! Shuuhei, it's nothing, really!" Ichigo yelled. _Did I-I just yell at Shuuhei…? What the hell is wrong with me tonight?!_ Ichigo thought.

Shuuhei looked at Ichigo while he got a paper towel to dry his hands.

Ichigo walked over to the trashcan to throw away his paper towel, but froze when Shuuhei slammed his hands on the wall on both sides of Ichigo's face. **(3)**

Ichigo dropped his paper towel that he held in his cold hands. Shuuhei decided to take a couple steps closer to the fragile boy in standing in front of him. Ichigo looked like a mere touch would break him.

"Ichigo…" Shuuhei whispered, making Ichigo blush a light shade of red.

Ichigo tried to talk, but no words would come from his mouth. In fact, it felt as if he couldn't even breathe anymore. Someone was stealing his oxygen…His strength in his legs…His heart…

"I've been trying to te - " Shuuhei was interrupted when a man walked in the restroom.

The three stared at each other. Having a complete stranger in the room made Ichigo a hell of a lot more comfortable.

"You don't see too much of that now-a- days…" the man said before he walked away to use the urinal.

Ichigo looked at Shuuhei again. His body was so close to Ichigo's…so close…Ichigo pushed Shuuhei away blushing badly. _If Renji walked in on us…GOD._ Ichigo thought.

"I-I'm pretty sure th-that our-our food is about ready…" Ichigo was barely able to get the words from his mouth.

_You can barely speak. Ichigo…does that mean you like me...? Or is it just because I'm a guy…? I was ready to tell you… Ready to tell you that I want you…Ichigo, you're so cute. But I don't know when I can attempt to tell you again…_

"Alright," Shuuhei said, following Ichigo out of the restroom.

No matter how hard Shuuhei tried to control his eyes from drifting back down to Ichigo's ass, it was no use. Every couple seconds Shuuhei's eyes dropped down to Ichigo's ass.

"Damn…" Shuuhei softly moaned.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked.

_Damn…I just moaned…_

"Yeah. I just got really hungry all of a sudden," Shuuhei lied.

_Shuuhei, you're so sexy…_

_Ichigo, you're so sexy…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Finally. We were gonna leave you guys," Tatsuki joked.

Everyone at the table was half done with their food. Shuuhei sat down first, then Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at his fries and picked one up slowly. "It's cold…" Ichigo said, dropping the fry back on his plate. "How long has our food been ready for?"

"About seven minutes," Rukia said, eating her salad.

Shuuhei grabbed half of his burger and gave it to Ichigo. "Here you go." Shuuhei smiled.

_He-he's sharing…his food with me...?_ Ichigo asked himself.

"Come on, you didn't expect me not to offer you any of the food that you paid for, did you?"

Renji, Rukia, and Tatsuki stopped eating only to stare at the two having a cute moment.

"Well, the milkshake is watered down, but…" Shuuhei took a gulp of his strawberry shake. "There's plenty for both of us." Shuuhei smiled.

That only made Ichigo blush. Shuuhei being so nice to Ichigo. Not as if Shuuhei was never nice to Ichigo, but to him it just seemed like everything else that was important was very small.

"N-no, it's fine…" Ichigo said. His voice was almost a whisper with a slight squeak that escaped from his mouth.

Tatsuki kicked Ichigo's shin underneath the table.

"OW!! Da-damnit…" Ichigo groaned.

"You okay, Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked, trying to hide the smirk on her face.

"J-just fine…"

"WOW! I'm stuffed!" Orihime said, gulping down the rest of her chocolate shake.

"Sh-she's done…?" Shuuhei asked.

Orihime smiled. "That was delicious."

"Never knew Renji could be this quiet," Rukia whispered to Tatsuki., but loud enough so that everyone could hear.

"Well yeah, he's eating his _Ichigo dogs_."

Renji blushed trying to pretend that he didn't hear a thing. Renji continued to eat his last hotdog.

"The burger is good, right, Ichigo?" Shuuhei smiled, taking another bite of his burger. Ichigo looked at Shuuhei and nodded his head.

Ichigo took a sip of the strawberry milkshake that sat in front of him.

Shuuhei reached over grabbing a few fries from Ichigo's plate. Ichigo grabbed a fry from his plate and ate it without hesitation.

Tatsuki and Rukia were both shocked at Ichigo. **(4) **It was nearly impossible to get Ichigo to eat something that he didn't want. But Shuuhei…Not only did he eat it, but Shuuhei didn't even ask Ichigo to eat the fry. Both Ichigo and Shuuhei took a sip from the strawberry shake at the same time.

Ichigo blushed, but was determined not to meet eyes with Shuuhei's. But for Shuuhei, it was impossible for him not to stare at Ichigo. His eyes were glued to Ichigo. Then he remembered that he was _not_ the only one who was there. Shuuhei knew at least two sets of eyes were watching him.

Ichigo pulled away from his straw and continued to eat his burger. _I do…I do love Shuuhei…He's just too perfect,_ Ichigo thought as he took another bite of his burger. Shuuhei finished his burger while Ichigo ate a few more of his fries. _Even if Shuuhei is gay, why would he be interested in me…What's the difference between me and other guys out there? Sure I'm nice, but who wants just a nice guy…_Ichigo thought, taking another bite from his burger.

Shuuhei pushed the shake to Ichigo. "There's not much more left, but you paid for it, so you should get the rest." Shuuhei smiled.

"No, you can have it." Ichigo said, returning the smile.

_So cute!_ Shuuhei thought.

"LOOK. You still have more food on your plate. You need it."

"But it was yours to begin with."

"But you paid for it."

"How about you both drink it?" Orihime suggested.

"It's only a taste." Shuuhei said.

"Neither one of you are gonna drink it alone, so minds well the both of you drink it." Renji scoffed.

Shuuhei and Ichigo looked at each other as if they asked the other if they would drink it then. They both shook their head. "Ready…?" Tatsuki asked as the both got prepared putting their lips on their straws.

"Ready…Set…GO!" Tatsuki shouted. Ichigo and Shuuhei both swallowed what was left in the milkshake glass.

"Stupid…" Renji whispered.

"What's stupid, Renji?" Orihime asked. Orihime was the only one that heard Renji due to the fact that she sat directly across from him. Maybe Shuuhei heard too, but if he did, he decided to ignore it.

"Nothing…" Renji huffed.

"Come on! It's always better if you open up!" Orihime said.

_Orihime is always happy. I wonder why… _Renji thought.

Rukia heard Orihime, and was suddenly interested in what the two were talking about.

"Just stupid," Renji said, not really giving much more information.

"Could you be jealous…? Renji?" Rukia asked. Orihime turned to face Rukia.

_What could he possibly jealous of, Rukia? This is so confusing…_ Orihime was lost.

Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Shuuhei were too busy laughing at the conversation that they were discussing.

Renji glared at Rukia. "Well, are you going to answer, or what?" Rukia asked.

"Answer…?" Renji asked. You could see the anger in Renji's eyes. He was getting all worked up, and Rukia obviously didn't know when to shut up.

"Yes, answer my question. Is it stupid that you're jealous of Shuuhei or Ichigo…?" Rukia asked.

_Why would Renji be jealous of them…?_ Orihime asked herself. **(5)**

Renji sent another glare at Rukia. "_SHUT THE FUCK UP, RUKIA!_ I'M NOT FUCKING JEALOUS OF ANYONE! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT YOU'RE THE ONE JEALOUS OF ICHIGO! BEFORE YOU ASSUME THAT ANYONE IS JELOUS OF HIM, I THINK THAT YOU SHOULD LOOK AT YOURSELF!!" Renji's yell caused the few people in the restaurant and the other three at the table stopped their conversation and wondered what made the red head explode.

Renji stood up, asking to get out without opening his mouth.

Immediately after he stood up, Ichigo and Shuuhei got out from the table to let Renji leave.

Renji was at the door before he said his last words to anyone at the table before leaving. "I'll pay you however much you say that I owe you, Ichigo," Renji said before walking out the double doors from Benny's.

"Renji…" Orihime whispered.

Rukia was anything but satisfied. Embarrassed, hurt, sorry, guilty…_Renji is my best friend…Why would I say something like that to him…?_ Rukia cried.

"Excuse me…" Rukia said softly asking to get out of the booth as well.

* * *

1. I said _waiter _because I didn't want it to offend any girls. (x More girls than guys read this fic anyways. The guys that does read it call me. (x (Pft. I hate mii voice over the phone. That's why I'm determined not to call Blaise. Just text her. XD) I don't know about anyone else, but I like going to restaurants and having an uber kayute waiter.

2. Okay, this one… I'm sorry, but it was a total turn off when I thought of _hot breath_. When some people have something like… "He exhaled on mii ear with his hot breath." I'm sorry, but I hate that. That's nasty. (Mii opinion. I'll stick to cool breath.)

3. That didn't look right. But I had no other way to put it. Maybe Blaise will think of something. If not, she can just do whatever. (x

4. I think I used that word too much. Anyone have any suggestions??? I always put… "Rukia was shocked." Or something involving shocked. Gawd. I need another word that isn't over used.

5. Again, I use…"Asked himself/herself" too much. Any suggestions??? If not, you all will have to get used to it. v.v Sorry.

* * *

**A/N: **FOR SERIOUS MAN!?!? I'M FINALLY DONE!! I swear I was freakin lazy on this chapter. Not only did I stay up until 2am typing half of this, I woke up at 6am trying to finish the rest. But I had several docs to type up, so I apologize for it being up so late. (Not to mention at the time that I am typing this now, it has yet to be edited. DX) I hope you all enjoyed this one. I have about 6 pages written for the next chapter, (Out of 22) So I'm not sure when I'll put the next chapter up. Although I'm going to California soon, so that'll also slow it down. PLEASE REVIEW. DON'T JUST ADD ME. T.T Unless it's as your favorite author. Hope you all had an unpleasant April 1st. Ha. Just kidding. Mine was boring for a change. XD PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS.


	5. A Long Night

A/N: Haylow all. This chapter isn't all that interesting, but I hope ya enjoy it. I'm trying TWO new things this time. Let me explain. I'm responding to 5 reviews in here. (= The ones that I thought I should respond on the most. I'm thankful to all of you, so don't get mad, please??? And, the other thing is called… _**QOTC**_ for _Question of the Chapter!!_ Please answer it in your , ready… Here goes…

(QOTC) Who is Ichigo better off with??? (Not Chad, Blaise, so shut up.)

HappyGirl24- Thanks so much for reviewing every chapter!! You were mii first reviewer, so I consider you as mii number one fan and I thank you so much for reviewing every chapter. It means a lot to me. =D

RameCupMiso-So glad I have you for a reviewer. Your reviews make me smile every time I read them. You're awesome!! THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVEIWS.

ZaneMakura- First off, I LOVE YOUR PIC. I so wanted to hug you so tight just because of your awesome review on the first chapter. I've noticed that you haven't reviewed lately. T.T I hope you still read mii fanfiction.

Airock- I must say thanks for your awesome review. I was born in California, but moved to Las Vegas. AND I'M GLAD I DID OTHERWISE I WOULDN'T KNOW BLAISE!! (= I actually didn't end up going, but I'm moving north I think. Call me. (x

Darmed- I LOVE YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW!! Thanks so much. I hope I don't disappoint any of you. -Hugs back- (Don't know if it's your sig, but hay!! I'm still hugging you if you accept it.) XP

Alright, that's enough. I'm talking too much in here, but please, even though I didn't mention the rest, I'm so thankful of your reviews. Especially the ones that gave me more words for mii story. If you give me another awesome review, I promise I'll put another 5 up there in mii 6th chapter. HERE GOES, CHAPTER 5… A long night…

E/N: ICHIGO BELONGS WITH CHAD! End of the freaking story. :D Okay, I'll shut up now. :3

A Long Night

Tatsuki looked at Rukia with concern. "Rukia, just stay. It'll be better. Besides, who's gonna pay for your food?" Tatsuki smiled, hoping Rukia would do the same.

"Oh, you're right," Rukia said, keeping her head down.

"Rukia, it'll be fi - "

"Can you guys please keep it down? The costumers are complaining," the waiter interrupted.

"Sorry. We're about to leave, can you send us the bill?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yes, I'll get it now." The waiter walked away.

"Oh Rukia…" Orihime whispered when she looked at Rukia.

Shuuhei and Ichigo hadn't said a word since Renji went off.

The waiter came back with the bill.

"Thank you," Ichigo said. "WHOA! Haha, that's a lot!" Ichigo tried breaking the silence.

"How much is it, Ichigo?!"Orihime asked.

"$56.82,"** (1) **Ichigo read. He pulled out his last twenty-dollar bill from his wallet. He had seven dollars left; a five-dollar bill, and two one-dollar bills. Orihime pulled twenty dollars from her purse, while Rukia and Tatsuki pulled out a ten-dollar bill.

"Well, I'm broke now," Tatsuki said.

"Yeah, no kidding…" Ichigo said, putting his wallet back in his pocket.

Shuuhei felt bad. After all, he was the only one who wasn't paying for his food. "I'm sorry; I promise I'll pay you back," he said.

"No, it's okay. Really."

"I'm giving you back thirty dollars on Monday. I promise."

"Thirty dollars...? Why that much?" Ichigo asked.

"Because, I drank your soda, and ate all your popcorn. And you bought my dinner. It's only fair." Shuuhei smiled.

"I was done, so really, it's fine."

"I'm still giving you thirty dollars on Monday."

Ichigo knew it was a waste of time to not allow Shuuhei to pay for him, but he still thought that Shuuhei didn't need to pay him.

"I'll be getting more money on Friday, so it's okay."

"Friday? Even more of a reason why to give it to you."

"The tip will only be $3.18…" Orihime whispered to Rukia.

Rukia was just ready to go home. Rukia pulled a five-dollar bill from her purse and placed it on top of the other bills. "Are we ready to go…?" she asked.

"Yeah, come on guys," Tatsuki said standing up. Rukia stood up next staring at the ground. Ichigo, then Shuuhei, and finally Orihime started walking to the door.

_I'm so sorry Renji…_

"Rukia, are you okay…?" Orihime worried.

Rukia nodded, looking at Orihime. "Thank you."

"Notice how the waiter didn't say 'come again,'"Shuuhei laughed.

"I was thinking the same exact thing!" Ichigo laughed.

"You were not," Tatsuki whispered in his ear.

"Shut up."

"Come on guys." Orihime knew Rukia was ready to go home.

"Alright, alright. Let's go." Tatsuki led.

Orihime walked on the right side of Rukia. "It'll be okay," Orihime tried.

_Even though it was true what she said, Rukia never should have said those things…_Ichigo thought.

_Oh, Rukia…_

_Oh, Renji…_

"Oh, man…I'm ready to go home now…" The endless thoughts kept going.

The five walked back to their house in a group. They were all going the same way for a while, so they walked together. It was so quiet that the only thing that was heard was their footsteps. That lasted for several **(2) **minutes actually.

"Thanks for a good time everyone…" Rukia said, taking another direction from the four.

"Wait up, Rukia!" Tatsuki yelled. "I'll walk with you."

"No, it's okay. Go ahead and walk with everyone else. Besides, your house is near Ichigo's anyways."

"Yeah, but it's fine. Come on, Orihime!" Tatsuki yelled to get Orihime's attention. Orihime ran to Tatsuki and Rukia.

"Why are we leaving Ichigo and Shuuhei alone?" Orihime asked.

"Because, they want to be." Tatsuki laughed.

"Why would they want to be…?"

"Isn't it obvious? They both like each other," Tatsuki explained.

"They…do…? So why aren't they dating?"

"Why didn't you date Ichigo when you liked him?"

Orihime blushes furiously "I-I…Well - only was that because - " She couldn't get her words to sound right. She paused for a while. "Well - "

"Orihime, it's okay. Everyone knew that you liked him." Tatsuki smiled.

Orihime sighed. "Okay…" She looked at Rukia who stile chose not to talk. "Ru - "

"I'm fine," Rukia said, giving Orihime one of the fakest smiles she had ever seen.

Tatsuki put her hand on Rukia's shoulder to stop her from walking. Orihime seen a tear fall from Rukia's eyes. Orihime walked in front of Rukia so she could be face to face with her. She hugged Rukia tight.

"I'm sorry, Rukia…" Orihime whispered.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Orihime," Rukia said softly.

"But still!" Orihime held on to Rukia.

Tatsuki rested her hand on Rukia's shoulder to also comfort her.** (3)** Rukia laughed right before shedding more tears. "Come on, you two…really. I'm fine."

Orihime hugged her tighter. "Oh, Rukia…"

"Just think…if some guy sees the three of us - "

" - then I'll kick his ass," Tatsuki finished. Rukia stopped crying and started back walking.

"I'm sure Renji isn't too upset."

"Tatsuki, Orihime…you two go on home."

"_Rukia_! We're going to make sure you are okay. At least until you get back to your house."

"You're not planning on going to Renji's house, are you?" Tatsuki asked.

Rukia didn't answer, instead she continued to walk. _I have to… I was wrong to say those things to him…I just have to. And he had every right to say those things that he did to me…I need to apologize…_Rukia told herself.

"Rukia…I don't think you should go so soon. He is probably still mad," Tatsuki said.

"Maybe," Rukia said.

"Well - you're not going without us." Tatsuki smiled.

They walked on, but this time to Renji's house.

_Please forgive Rukia, Renji_, Orihime asked as they turned the last corner to arrive in front of Renji's house.

All the lights were off, no sound from the inside of his house, even the loud television that Renji left on every night was off. Tatsuki took a step forward to ring the doorbell. Rukia and Orihime stood behind her, waiting for him to answer the door.

"Renji! Open the door!" Tatsuki yelled while knocking on the door.

Seconds later, a light flicked on from upstairs, then another, and another until it was the porch light. Renji looked through the peep hole attached to the door and saw the three girls standing on his porch.

"Open the door, Renji," Tatsuki demanded.

Of course, Renji _had_ to open the door because it was nearly impossible to get Tatsuki to leave. But he had no intentions of letting her in.

Renji cracked the door open just enough for them to see him. "What is it?" he said, not really sounding like a question.

"We need to talk," Tatsuki replied.

"Why the hell do _we _need to talk?! For one, this does _not_ concern you. That's exactly why Rukia is over here. Because she got into something that doesn't concern her, so are you telling me that you think what she said was right?!" Renji yelled. **(4)**

Tatsuki thought about what she was saying was also out of line. "I'm sorry, but I don't think what Rukia said was right. I also don't think what you said was right either."

Renji couldn't believe what Tatsuki just said. "You know what, Tatsuki? I still think that you're trying to butt in someone else's business. I suggest you leave now." He attempted to close the door, but was stopped by Tatsuki's hand.

"I'm not leaving until we come inside and talk."

"Why, this has _nothing_ to do with you."

"It has something to do with my friend, so yes, it _does _have something to do with me."

"Tatsuki, you're full of shit." Renji pushed the door shut then locked it. He walked away heading back upstairs, but was brought back when Tatsuki's finger was glued to the doorbell. "_Leave me alone!_" Renji shouted.

"Let us in first," Tatsuki said.

"Let you in?"

"Yes, let us in."

"I'll be damned if I let you or Rukia in. If I _was_ to let anyone in, it'd be Orihime," Renji said.

Tatsuki was pissed off, but what the hell could she do? Tatsuki looked at Orihime standing behind her. "Orihime, do you wanna go in?"

Orihime nodded as her answer, and walked in front of the two. Renji opened the door for her then closed it after she was inside.

"Are you gonna let us in later?!" Tatsuki yelled loudly while her teeth were clenched together, awaking people in the community.

"_Not tonight_. Take your asses' home!" Renji yelled.

"YOU CAN COME IN MY HOUSE BABY!" a guy yelled, opening his front door.

"I WANT THE QUIET ONE!" another guy yelled from his opened window.

_What the hell…?_ "_Shut the hell up!_" Tatsuki yelled. "Come on, Rukia! Let's go home." She started to pull Rukia by her arm.

"Rukia baby! Come to my house! You can spend the night! Hell, you can spend the week! My parents are out of town, baby!!"

Tatsuki glared at the last teen that had something to say. "What's wrong, you wanna come in, too, baby?" the boy asked.

"If I come in your house, it's only to kick your perverted ass!" Tatsuki yelled, walking off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Thank you, Renji." Orihime smiled, accepting the tea from Renji.

Renji sat down across from the bright girl, drinking his tea. He let out a deep sigh. Maybe a sigh of…relief?

"Are you okay, Renji?" Orihime worried.

"I guess so. What about you?" Renji asked.

"Me? I'm fine. Is there anything that I can do make you feel better?" **(5)**

"Give me your opinions…?" the red-haired asked, looking up at Orihime.

"Sure, I can give you my opinions, but on what?" she asked innocently.

"Well, I'm sure you know that I like Ichigo. I like him a lot. Actually, I might even…love Ichigo…but I'm not too convinced that he likes me, Orihime…I like him because he's sweet, nice, funny, cute…" Renji stopped before he started thinking more of Ichigo. He knew if he did go on, he wouldn't be able to shut up. He blushed a faded color red. This was the first time he had actually told someone how he _really_ felt about Ichigo.

Orihime smiled from listening to Renji.

"But…he likes Shuuhei. He even told me himself…So maybe…maybe I'm just wasting my time." Renji looked down.

Orihime's frown replaced her smile from hearing what Renji had said.

"Oh, Renji…" Orihime whispered.

"Shouldn't I?" Renji asked.

Orihime closed her eyes while a calm smile came across her lips. "No, no you shouldn't."

Renji slammed his hands on the table in front of the two and stood up. "Why shouldn't I!? He _doesn't _love me! He doesn't even like me! Don't you get it?!" he yelled. Orihime knew that deep inside Renji was not angry. Instead, he was hurting. Just like she was in the past.

Orihime stood up as well and opened her eyes. "I do. I do get it. I was never able to get Ichigo. I wanted him for so long…so long until…" Orihime began to cry. "Until I couldn't bear to take anymore…I tried so hard not to embarrass myself in front of Ichigo. I wanted him to like me back for so long…I became jealous when he spent all his time with Rukia…" Orihime covered her eyes. **(6)** Renji walked over and hugged her. "But you, Renji…I finally understand why I could never have Ichigo…I-Ichigo doesn't like girls…I never did have a chance. But you, Renji, please don't give up like I did. At least not so soon…" Orihime tried to stop her tears.

"Okay, Orihime. I won't give up…at least not so soon," Renji whispered.

"I'm glad." They were interrupted by Renji's house phone ringing.

"Hello?" Renji answered.

"Is Orihime still there?"

"She is." Renji handed the phone to Orihime.

"When is she - ?"

"Hello, Tatsuki!" Orihime said.

"Oh. Orihime, you coming home soon?" Tatsuki asked.

"Uhmmm…Renji might need my opinions - "

"Shhh! Keep this a secret," Renji whispered.

"Opinion on what?" Tatsuki asked.

"Huh? Oh! He's redecorating his house, and he needs me to help decide whether what should stay or go," Orihime lied.

"He's gay. All he needs to keep is the pink."

"_Idiot!! All gay guys don't like pink!_" **(7) **Renji yelled.

"Alright, Orihime, just call me when you're ready to leave. I'll walk ya home," Tatsuki said.

"Okay, Tatsuki. Thanks," Orihime said before putting the cordless phone back on its base.

"Thanks," Renji said. Orihime smiled in return.

"You're welcome Renji."

Orihime sat back down and waited for another conversation to start.

"How long are you gonna stay for?" Renji asked.

"As long as you need me for." Orihime smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Orihime."

"What's on your mind now?"

Renji gave a glanced at Orihime briefly before looking back down.

_He must really care about Ichigo…_

"Orihime, can I ask you something?" Renji asked unsurely if he should ask this question.

"Of course."

"If I try and try…what if that's not enough to get Ichigo? What if - what if in the end Ichigo ends up hating me? That means not only would I not have him as my lover, but not even as my friend either…"

"No, Renji! Don't even think like that! You'll never know…and what if it turns out the exact opposite…? He can end up falling in love with you, and he'll never want to give you up." Orihime smiled, trying to make herself sound as convincing as possible. "Don't you think that, that is just enough for you to try as hard as you can?" Orihime asked.

"Or-Orihime…you…"

"Renji, if you try as hard as you can, I'm sure you'll be happy for yourself." Orihime showed another smile.

"Maybe you're right." Renji also showed a bright smile. _When did Orihime…?_ Renji was amazed at almost every way Orihime had responded to his questions and statements.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Thanks for walking me home, Shuuhei," Ichigo said. He stood on his front porch, facing Shuuhei.

It was beautiful night. The moon seemed like it was shining right on Ichigo's house while the two stood in front of each other. There were so many stars sparkling in the sky that you could connect the stars. **(8)**

Shuuhei stood about two steps off from the porch as if he was waiting for something…waiting for something to happen per say…

"Ichigo, I…" Shuuhei wasn't even sure what he was about to say. It was like one of those times that you don't even think before speaking. That was Shuuhei's problem right now. But the only thing difference was that Shuuhei felt his heart beat faster.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked.

_Wha-What was that just now...? What was I about to say…? _Shuuhei wondered.

"Uh…well, I'm having my cousin over tomorrow, and I just thought that maybe you'd like to come over and help me watch her for a couple hours," Shuuhei said. He had to think of something, because he wasn't even sure what he was about to say.

Ichigo looked into Shuuhei's eyes. _J-just me and him…Well - his cousin, too, but…_

"How about it?" Shuuhei asked again.

"Yeah, sure," Ichigo replied. _Me and him…at his house…?_

"Great! I know you have two sisters, so it'll be fun." Shuuhei smiled.

Ichigo blushed from his cute smile.

"I can also give you your money then."

"Sh-Shuuhei…really, you don't have to."

"Yes I do. Oh! You need my number and my address. Can you come around eleven-ish?"

Ichigo blushed. He only heard "You need my number" playing back in his head over and over.

"Well, can you?"

"Y-yeah! Here." Ichigo snatched his phone from his pocket and gave it to Shuuhei so he could program his number in Ichigo's phone.

Shuuhei mumbled numbers while dialing them at the same time. "Shuuu-hey…" Shuuhei said programming his name into the cell phone as well. "Alright. Here ya go." Shuuhei handed the phone back to Ichigo.

Ichigo accepted the phone, but blushed while meeting his hand yet again with Shuuhei's.

"Call me. So that I will have your number, too," **(9) **Shuuhei said.

"Alright…" Ichigo went in his contacts and found Shuuhei's name. He hit the "Call"button and let the phone ring.

"And there it is." Shuuhei answered it. "Hello, Ichigo." He smiled.

Ichigo blushed and closed his flip phone hanging up on Shuuhei.

Shuuhei saved the number under _Ichigo _and closed his phone as well.

"You can come in so that you can write your address down."

"Are you sure? It's pretty late."

"Yeah, but I doubt that anyone is asleep right now," Ichigo said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright…" Shuuhei followed Ichigo after he opened the door.

"I'm home," Ichigo sighed as if that was a bad thing. Ichigo walked on leaving Shuuhei at the front door to get a pen and a sheet of paper. "You can follow me." Ichigo looked back at Shuuhei.

Shuuhei looked at the orange-haired and followed him. He did want to see how Ichigo was living.

"ICHIGO!!" Issin yelled, running at lightning speed towards his son. Ichigo moved out of his ramping dad's way before he could get trampled.

"HEY YOU FRIGGIN IDIOT!! SOMEONE IS HERE; AT LEAST ACT SANE UNTIL HE LEAVES!" Ichigo yelled while his dad ran dead into the wall.

"Oh-ow…" Issin cried.

"Hey Ichi - " Karin dropped the towel that she was drying her hair off with.

Shuuhei turned and looked at Karin. "You-you're…" Karin tried to get her words right.

Shuuhei couldn't speak as he looked at Karin.

"Sh-Shuuhei?!" Karin yelled.

"You're Ichigo's little sister?!" Shuuhei yelled.

Yuzu walked downstairs in her silk pink pajamas and her pink fluffy rabbit slippers. "You two met before…?" Yuzu asked rubbing her eye and yawning at the same time.

Karin looked back over at Shuuhei. He honestly didn't want his secret out just like Ichigo. _How did I not realize that he was talking about Ichigo…?_ Karin thought.

"He's the guy that I played soccer with earlier!" Karin tried to keep the same excitement that she had two minutes ago. "He's really good!" she exclaimed.

Ichigo knew it was something else. It was too many surprised faces for it to just involve soccer. It had to be something else. But what…? It wasn't making much sense. "Soccer…that's it?" Ichigo asked. Karin and Shuuhei both looked over at Ichigo.

"Never mind. Forget I even asked. Here, Shuuhei." Ichigo handed Shuuhei a sheet of paper and a green ink pen.

"Okay…" Shuuhei bent down to the small coffee table next to him so he could write down his address. Shuuhei wrote down the directions to get to his house. "It's not that far from here. I say a twenty-minute walk," Shuuhei explained.

"Okay, thanks." Ichigo put the sheet of paper in his pocket.

"I should be thanking you for helping me babysit. She's kinda a busy-bee." Shuuhei chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "Good night, everyone." He walked out of the door.

_What really happened between those two…? It was definitely something more than soccer…I know it is…but whatever it is, only those two know because they had the same reaction as me…Karin probably won't tell me but I need to know what happened!_ Ichigo was dying to find out. _Shuuhei…_

"I'm going back to sleep." Yuzu yawned again, heading back upstairs.

"I'm going to sleep as well. Good night, my beautiful children!" Issin said.

It was perfect. Everyone else was gone. If Ichigo was to get the truth out of Karin, this was the perfect time.

"So, I'm going to sleep, too. It's pretty late. 'Night," Karin said, walking upstairs.

Ichigo stopped Karin by grabbing her arm.

"What the hell?!" Karin yelled.

"You don't have anything to say about him?!" Ichigo asked.

Karin puller away from Ichigo's grip. "He's nice. I think you should go for it," Karin said with an attitude.

"That's not saying what you think about him."

"What do you want me to say?" Karin faced Ichigo.

"What happened when you first met Shuuhei Hisagi?"

"I already told you. Didn't you hear me the first time? I told you that we played soccer."

"Yes, but that wasn't _everything_."

"How do you know?"

"Karin, tell me. Please. It's only fair. I told you most of my secrets, why can't you just tell me this one?!" Ichigo begged.

Karin really did want to tell her brother, but she couldn't. "I already knew those _secrets_, as you call them, idiot."

Ichigo really thought that he could get it out of his sister.

"I'm sorry, but that's all that happened."

"You're lying to me, Karin. Just tell me!"

"Good night, Ichigo." Karin walked upstairs, leaving Ichigo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Okay, Orihime. Thanks so much. I owe you, you don't even know," Renji said, opening the door for Orihime.

"It's nothing. Your house looks the same." Orihime smiled. Her and Tatsuki had already started walking back home.

Renji made a face. "I think she believes that she actually helped me with my house…" Renji said.

Renji closed his door. "So…I can't give up on Ichigo, is that right…?" Renji asked himself. "This might turn out to be hell…Either that, or Cloud 9…I can't lose to Shuuhei…" He turned his lights off, walking to his room. Renji closed the door to his room and laid in his bed. He tried to go to sleep, but it was so hard **(10) **to fall asleep because every time he'd close his eyes, Ichigo would appear in front of him. "Damnit! Am I that in love with Ichigo…? I NEED TO SLEEP!" He yelled, throwing his pillow over his face. "I wonder what or who he's thinking about right now…" Renji mumbled into his pillow. "I do love you, Ichigo…" he said before falling asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So what did you two talk about?" Tatsuki asked Orihime.

"I told you. I was just helping him redecorate. He didn't really wanna talk." Orihime smiled. It was easy to believe her, because she was so sweet that you wouldn't think that she could lie. Even with that, when she did lie, it was so believable because Orihime herself believed her own lies.

"So you two didn't talk at all?" Tatsuki lifted an eyebrow.

"Well of course we did, but nothing special. You know, only about regular things. Like boys, school - oh! And food. We talked a lot about food," Orihime said.

Tatsuki laughed. "Okay, Orihime. So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I don't think anything. Why?"

"I wanna go to the mall. You wanna come? I'll ask Rukia if she's up for it tomorrow morning."

"The mall sounds great! I just love the food court." Orihime was excited.

"You're only looking forward to the food court?" Tatsuki laughed.

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Come on, Orihime. We're almost at your house," Tatsuki said.

Orihime was thinking. Thinking pretty hard actually. _Ichigo…please end up with Renji…that'll make him happy…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Wow…Even though Karin didn't tell me, I'm not really upset…Maybe it's because…How did I get myself into all of this…?_ Ichigo looked at the clock. "I wonder…Do you love me…?" Ichigo laid down on his soft bed.

* * *

_**Wonder who Ichigo was thinking about.**_

Alright, let's get this crap over with. It's 1:30am already. T.T

1. First off, the number of course had to have a_ 2_ in it. (Is obsessed with 2's) I made sure 200 times that I did the math right on that. Didn't wanna look like an idiot on mii own fic. D=

2. How many times have I used _several _before??? I'll try to use it less. If you've noticed, I have used _few_ and _a couple_ to substitute _several._

3. Ha! I bet some of you thought it was gonna be a little girl on girl ON GIRL action there huh? WRONG. Sorry, mii story is 100% Yaoi. I read a couple Yaoi fics, and it had Yuri in there. I'm not against it, hell that'd be pathetic if I was (me being gay and all) but I'm like… _The hell… I thought I was reading a Yaoi story. DX_

4. Renji was a bad ass up there eh??? Idk, I thought that was quite sexii how he was yelling and all. (LOL. I made him yell. I'm so creepy.)

5. I sooo thought of Ichigo asking Renji that. Could you imagine??? I'd HAVE to make this chapter a lemon if Ichigo asked that to Renji. Don't you all wish some sexii guy asked you that question, or is that just me??? XD

6. This part was sooo sad!! I freakin cried. (I didn't write this part, it just shot in mii head while I was typing it, so it was a perfect moment.) Maybe I cried for another reason, but I really thought of Orihime saying those things. She's so sweet.

7. Yes, yes. That's very true Renji. I just recently started to like pink. ONLY WITH GREEN. It's so smexxii. Green and pink is awesome together.

8. I have never been the outdoorsy type, but I thought I did somewhat a decent job with that. (Who needs the outdoors when you have a laptop inside? COME ON, COMMON SENSE.)

9. I thought of this because I was giving mii number out a couple weeks ago to a friend and they were like…_Call me so I'll make sure it's the right number._ Idk, I just thought that was funny.

10. All I gotta say is… _**LMAO**_.

A/N: There you all go. You know, I actually liked this chapter. The beginning… Eh, that's one of the reasons why I didn't post it up on the 12th. I got distracted by the SMALLEST things, so I just said "I'll wait until the 22nd." I LOVE you all for reviewing. If I could give you all something besides an update, I would. I hope you all had a great Easter. When I typed this chapter, I turned mii phone off, ignored emails, (even from Blaise. LMAO) and I even stopped watching mii _Kyou Kara Maoh. _And I have yet to watch all of mii Shippuden movie 2: _Bonds _'S HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL. I can't promise you all an update soon because I haven't started writing it. SORRY. Again, thanks so much for almost 40 reviews!! OMG. What's that?!? Yeeeah, that button right underneath me. Make me happy again and push it this time/again? Thank you all!! Hope you enjoyed this chap.

E/N: I need to stop putting E/N's, they're not really important. I'm not important either. XD _Kyo Kara Maoh! _pwnz all!


	6. Annoyance

**A/N:** Yes… I know... it has been a very long time since I last updated, but I have a perfect explanation for it all. I was on a 6 month sabbatical, but then it turned into a 4 month sabbatical because one of mii reviewers, _Airock_ wanted me to start another chapter. I couldn't hold off for another 2 months after I received the pm, so Airock, I'd like to thank you very much!! This chapter is here 2 months earlier cause of you!! (Others wanted me to start too, but I talk to them every day or week, so I just thought they were being nice.) Before you start reading this chapter, I want to say that on this chapter, I will not be responding to 5 reviews, because I haven't done a chapter for months, so all the extra crap isn't needed right now. EXCEPT FOR THE QOTC. (Question of the chapter). I love that, so I'm gonna add it. PLEASE, EVERYONE ANSWER THE QUESTION THIS TIME. In your review, just simply add… QOTC- (Insert answer here).THAT'S ALL I'M ASKING. THANKS. Please enjoy and review!!

**E/N:** OHMUHGAWD, FINALLYYYYYY!!!!!! –hugs Whiteman!-

(QOTC) Did Renji handle his situation right with Rukia AND Tatsuki??? If not, how should he have???

Annoyance

The next day came pretty quickly. Ichigo guessed it was because last night was… _a_ _long night_.

The sun shined through Ichigo's window brightly. The orange-haired rolled over onto his back in his sleep, not wanting to wake up from his rather deep slumber.

"Ichigo! Breakfast!" Yuzu yelled from the landing of the steep steps.

Ichigo rolled over again, causing himself to fall from his bed to the hard floor. "Da-damnit…" he groaned.

"Ichigo! Are you eating?" Yuzu yelled again.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard ya the first time. Let me brush my teeth." Ichigo picked himself up from the floor, groaning from the faint pain. He walked to his bathroom and stopped when he saw his sister Karin, who was on her way downstairs.

Karin looked at Ichigo and continued to walk downstairs.

"Morning, Ichigo," she greeted.

"Karin," Ichigo replied plainly, closing his bathroom door to brush his teeth.

Other than the sizzling coming from skillets, it was pretty quiet downstairs, so that probably meant Issin wasn't home. A few moments passed and Ichigo finished brushing his teeth. He walked downstairs saying "Good morning" to Yuzu.

"Good morning, Ichigo." Yuzu smiled. Her brother sat at the table ready to eat. Karin had already started eating her bacon and eggs, while her toast sat on her plate.

Even though everyone was downstairs, it was still quiet. Maybe it was one of those lazy days.

Yuzu sat Ichigo's plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of him then sat down.

"Looks good, Yuzu. Thanks," Ichigo said gratefully. It was going on 10:30am.

"Thanks, Ichigo! But it's not my best." Yuzu frowned.

"Nah. It tastes great. Really," Karin said.

"Really? Thanks, you two."

"Holy crap! What time is it?" Ichigo suddenly asked while looking over at the time set on the oven. "Da-damnit!" he yelled.

"Ichigo? What's the matter?" Yuzu asked.

"Lover boy's got a date…" Karin teased while sipping her orange juice.

"Shut up! It's not a date." Ichigo lightly blushed. It was so noticeable. He was screaming _Idiot! _repeatedly inside of his head.

"Uh – huh," Karin said sarcastically, smirking to herself.

"Whooo is it?!" Yuzu slammed her hands on the table causing her to knock over a glass of orange juice.

"YUZU! DAMNIT!" Ichigo yelled as the orange juice spilled all over his lap.

"I'm sure you planned on taking a shower anyways," Karin said.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," Yuzu apologized.

"It's fine. I'm going to get in the shower." Ichigo rushed.

_Shuuhei said around eleven! I still have to take a shower, and it'll take about twenty minutes to get to his house, he said! I gotta hurry! _Ichigo stripped and jumped in the shower, adjusting the water temperature to his likings.

XxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Karin, who is Ichigo going on a date with?" Yuzu asked, with a very curious expression her face.

"Someone," Karin replied still eating her breakfast.

"Kar-eeeeeen," Yuzu whined.

"You-zoooo."

"FINE." Yuzu plumped in her chair and started eating. "You know, I will never tell you anymore of my secrets." Yuzu huffed.

"Yes you will; because, you can never keep your secrets a secret," Karin teased.

"Why won't you tell me?!"

"What are you talking about? I already told you."

"I'm serious!"

"I am too. I already told you that he is going out with _someone_."

"BUT WHO!?"

"OH. I forgot. The guys are waiting for me to play soccer. Later, Yuzu!"

"Wai-" Karin had already shut the door.

"No one ever tells me anything!" Yuzu screamed in frustration.

XxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The shower had just stopped running in Ichigo's bathroom. The panicking orange-haired stepped out of the shower to dry off. If anything, Ichigo wanted to be early to get to Shuuhei's house, but instead, he was late. He wrapped the towel around his waist after he finished drying off. It seemed so much like a date. Rushing to get dressed, he was excited and nervous at the same time…

"Damnit…I should have figured out last night what I was going to wear," Ichigo groaned while trying to pick out a shirt to wear from his closet.

The sound of the doorbell made Ichigo stop instantly.

"WHAT?! He said to meet him over there!" Ichigo cracked the door open. _Shit! RENJI!?_ Ichigo closed the door immediately and ran back to his closet looking for a shirt, but faster than before. Ichigo could hear Renji running up the stairs.

"If I woke up thirty minutes sooner, this wouldn't be happening right now!" Ichigo yelled to himself.

It was already 10:54am.

Renji knocked on the door about four times.

"H-Hold on!" Ichigo at least wanted to put on a pair of boxers before letting the perverted red head in.

Ichigo dropped his towel before he was ready to put his orange boxers on. "What the hell are you doing?!" Renji yelled as he opened the door. He stared at Ichigo's fully exposed body. Renji hadn't said a word, just blushed.

"WAIT, DAMNIT!" Ichigo yelled, grabbing the towel and wrapping it back around his waist.

"WHAT THE HELL, RENJI?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT _HOLD ON_ MEANS?!"

Renji stepped in the bedroom, and closed the door. "I do. I can _hold on _to something, if you want me to."

"GET OUT."

"Who were you thinking about?"

"What?"

"You were semi-hard. Who were you thinking about?"

Ichigo blushed furiously. "I WAS _NOT!_"

Renji stepped closer. "Then let me see." He tugged the towel gently.

"Stop it!"

"Then prove it to me."

"I don't have to prove a damn thing to you."

"Don't you feel that you need to make it up to me, because of what happened last night?" **(1) **Renji continued tugging on Ichigo's towel.

"Why would I? I had nothing to do with it." Ichigo grabbed Renji's hand. "I gotta go."

"Where? I'll come along."

"You won't!"

"Alright… Then the two of us…" Renji started nibbling Ichigo's ear softly. "...Can stay here…" he continued.

Ichigo backed up slowly, but not pushing Renji off. He knew he didn't have time for this, but damn. It was oh so hot. "Ren-Renji…"

"Ichigo…" Renji whispered, pushing Ichigo on his bed.

Renji moved down to his neck, kissing, licking, and biting it. It seemed as if Ichigo no longer had any control.

Even if Ichigo could tell Renji to stop now, it wouldn't have sounded believable. Renji used one hand to pin both of Ichigo's hands above his head as he continued kissing his neck.

"Can I take the towel off, now?" Renji asked, pulling the towel from Ichigo's waist. Renji pulled his black muscle shirt off, revealing the rest of his tattoos. He then softly kissed Ichigo's lips.

"Why is it that you always smell like strawberries?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Ichigo scoffed.

"No, it's sexy." Renji gave another gentle kiss while Ichigo blushed.

The vibration noise of Ichigo's cell phone made him come back to reality.

"Leave it," Renji grunted, flooding Ichigo with kisses.

Ichigo reached over and grabbed his phone. "Hello?" he answered.

Renji got off of Ichigo and listened to the conversation.

"Oh, hey! I kinda overslept. So I'll be there, no longer than an hour. Is that okay?"

Renji lifted an eyebrow.

"Alright. See ya then," Ichigo said before placing his phone back on his nightstand.

"Who was that?" Renji asked out of curiosity.

"Why?"

Renji pinned Ichigo before he had the chance to get off the bed. "Why is it that someone always interrupts us?"

"I have to go!" Ichigo struggled to break free.

"Give me a kiss first."

"NO."

Renji softly brushed his hand on Ichigo's thigh, slowly moving it upwards.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!"

"Not just a peck either."

Ichigo nipped at Renji's lips before he slowly kissed him.

"Now, LET ME GO."

Renji was the one who was slightly blushing this time.

"You're so sexy…" Renji sighed before getting off of the boy.

Ichigo tried grabbing his towel, but Renji rejected him from it. The cute angry face Ichigo had turned Renji on. He had to resist the urge to pin Ichigo again.

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Do you really want me to?" Renji asked with a perverted look.

"JUST GIVE ME THE TOWEL." Ichigo reached for it once more, but was grabbed by his waist and was pulled on top of Renji.

"Do you really want some more, Mr. Kurosaki?" Renji asked, biting his lip.

Ichigo was turned on. He licked Renji's cheek, then his lips. Renji closed his eyes to let Ichigo continue.

"Renji…" Ichigo whispered. He kissed him so softly.

"Mmm…hmmm?" Renji moaned.

Ichigo snatched the towel from Renji. "I gotta get dressed."

"You sneaky bastard!"

He wrapped the towel around his waist yet again. Ichigo then returned to his closet, trying to pick out a shirt.

Renji quietly got off the bed, **(2) **kissed Ichigo's neck, and snatched the towel from his waist.

"_RENJI!_"

"Sexy ass." Renji smirked.

Ichigo didn't have time. "Whatever." He didn't even try to take the towel back this time.

"Don't you want your towel?" Renji asked. The towel even smelled like strawberries.

Ichigo ignored him. "GOT IT. I'll wear this." Ichigo pulled a baby blue button up shirt and a pair of jeans from his closet. He turned around and held up his clothes to show Renji.

Renji wasn't even looking at the clothes. His eyes were focused on something else.

"HEY! UP HERE."

"What?!"

"How about this?"

"You look better without them."

As if the red-haired never said a word, Ichigo started getting dressed, finally. His orange boxers, a white muscle shirt, the button up shirt, that he left unbuttoned, then his jeans.

Renji stood up to put his shirt on. "Where are we going?"

"_We're_ not going anywhere."

"Yes, _we _are, so where to?"

Ichigo opened his nightstand's drawer to grab the paper where Shuuhei's address was written on, his cell phone on the nightstand and his mints. Of course, Renji followed Ichigo. Yuzu was asleep on the couch.

"Go home, Renji," Ichigo firmly said. They had already started walking in the direction of Shuuhei's house.

"When you do."

Ichigo was really getting aggravated.

"You wanna know where I'm going so fucking bad? Fine. I'll tell you where. I'm going to help Shuuhei babysit his cousin."

Renji had already known that Ichigo was going to spend the day with Shuuhei. Seriously, how couldn't he know…? Ichigo was in a rush for the past forty-five minutes, an anonyms phone call, mints, advice on his clothes. Really, Orihime could have figured that one out. Well, maybe not…

"Great. I'm coming, too."

"I told you where I was going, so that you wouldn't come!"

"Why?! I love kids!"

"NO YOU DON'T. You complain every time you see one," Ichigo said, making an annoyed face.

"Well, you'll be there."

"And that means…?"

"We'll see."

"No, WE will not. _GO HOME_."

"Why? It's not like it's a date or anything."

"I know it's not. Just go back home."

Renji didn't reply. He was still following Ichigo.

Ichigo grabbed his cell phone from his back pocket, and called Shuuhei.

"Shuuhei, hey. I'm on my way now, but Renji won't go home. Is it okay if he comes?" He was hoping that Shuuhei had an excuse as to why he couldn't come, but of course…"Alright, great. We'll be there in about ten minutes." Ichigo closed his phone and returned it to his back pocket.

"Your ass is so hot. Why won't you ever let me get that close to it?" Renji asked, referring to Ichigo's cell phone.

"Shut up." Ichigo yelled.

Ichigo read the directions once more, and turned the last corner. "2212 Plumary Av." **(3) **Ichigo read.

"Are you sure that this is the right community?" Renji asked, staring at the small gated community with large houses in it.

"It's what he wrote." He was also amazed. There were two guards at the gate.

"May I help you?" one of the guards asked.

The guard had a shaved head. He leaned more on the muscular side and had two red tattoos on each side of his face next to his eyes.

"Y-yeah…We're here to visit a friend," Ichigo said softly, a bit intimidated by the guard.

"Type in the code."

"H-he didn't give me a code…"

"Sorry, kid. Then you gotta leave."

"Wait. I can call him," Ichigo said, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

While Renji waited, he started a conversation with the guard.

After getting the gate code, and making sure that Ichigo had the right home address, Ichigo replaced his cell phone back into his pocket and typed in the gate code.

"Later, Ikkaku!" Renji waved as he caught up to Ichigo.

There were probably only about twelve houses in the community. But each one looked to be at least an anchor large.

"DAMN." Renji couldn't believe that houses as big as those existed, not only that, but so close to his house.

"SHHH!"

It was so quiet in the community. Renji started to think that no one were in any of the houses.

"Two more houses down…" Ichigo spoke out loud.

"These are gigantic!" Renji exclaimed, listening to his voice echo throughout the community.

Ichigo stepped on the front porch to ring the doorbell.

"THEY'RE HERE." A girl shouted from inside the house.

"Alright, go answer it."**(4) **

The sound of the lock being turned made Ichigo inhale deeply.

"You must be Ichigo!" The little girl giggled.

She was so cute. Pink hair, brown eyes, a bright smile and a bubbly personality.

"Yes, what's your name?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm Yachiru!"

"Hey!" Shuuhei yelled in excitement.

"Hey!" Renji and Ichigo responded.

"Come on in. You can close the door."

The house couldn't have been described of how beautiful it was. It was so big and so nice. It had a dual stair case that was astonishing.

Renji closed the door behind him and took his shoes off, after seeing Ichigo take his off. **(7)** Shuuhei led the three back to the room that they were in, _the family room._

The family room was huge. A seventy-two inch flat screen television; three couches, one long one, and the other two were on each side of the long couch; a long coffee table; and several portraits on the walls. Ichigo and Renji were speechless.

Yachiru was sitting on the floor, coloring in one out of five of her coloring books. Ichigo sat next to her and admired the girl's skills.

"I love coloring!" Yachiru giggled. The two had only been there for about six minutes, and Yachiru had giggled at least twenty times already.

"You can sit on the couch," Shuuhei offered.

Renji was the first to sit down. Ichigo was still on the floor next to Yachiru.

"How'd you get this enormous place, Shuuhei?"

"My parents left it."

Ichigo stood up to also take a seat, on the last available couch. He didn't want to sit next to Shuuhei, because he wasn't sure if he'd blush uncontrollably or not. He also did not want to sit next to Renji, for many reasons he didn't want to think about at the moment.

"I don't know what jobs my parents had, though," Shuuhei continued. "They died before I was too old to care." **(5)**

"I'm sorry," Ichigo and Renji felt the need to say.

"It's alright! 'Cause Shuuhei has me, AND Nel!"

Nel was even cuter than her older sister Yachiru. She had green hair, a dirty green-colored eyes and a skull mask that she _always_ wear. She had an even cuter voice than her older sister.

"That's right! By the way, where is Nel?" Shuuhei wondered.

He normally babysits both of them at a time.

"She had a dentist apple - uhmmm…the place where they look at your teeth." Yachiru giggled once again.

"Oh. An appointment? I hope she can come over soon, too. I love babysitting you two."

"Yeah! That thingy."

Shuuhei smile made Ichigo blushed, but quickly turned the other way.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"I DO!" Yachiru jumped up.

"Alright, then YOU can help me."

"OKAY!" Yachiru ran to the kitchen laughing.

"Do you guys want anything?"

"Uhmmm…water, please," Ichigo said politely.

"Alright."

"Can I have a soda?" Renji asked.

"Sure, what kind would you like?"

"It doesn't really matter."

Ichigo kind of wanted a tour around the house, but he didn't want to seem nosey.

Shuuhei followed Yachiru into the kitchen.

"This house is not even realistic!" Renji whispered loudly. "I wish I lived here."

"I bet you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing-"

"LOOK. He has a swimming pool!"

"Shut up! Don't act like you're some poor guy who has never seen a swimming pool in anyone's backyard before!"

"B-but I haven't…" Renji sat on his knees to get a better view of the pool.

The backyard not only had a pool, but also a Jacuzzi, two large outdoor barbeque pits, green grass everywhere, lots of chairs, tables, toys in the pool, and an outside bar.

"Whoa…" Both Ichigo and Renji exhaled.

"Alright. Here ya go." The kitchen door swung open from Yachiru pushing it. Shuuhei tossed a bottle of Arrowhead water to Ichigo.

"Thanks." Ichigo caught the cold bottle of water.

Yachiru walked over to Renji to give him his cold strawberry canned soda. Shuuhei held a plate in his hands. Yachiru had his and her drink.

"Thank you." Renji accepted his soda.

"I brought some chips." Shuuhei placed the corn chips on the coffee table for anyone to help themselves.

"GREAT. Thanks." Renji stood up to grab a handful of chips and returned to his seat.

"Have you seen the pool?"

"Yeah, it's humungous!" Renji added, while his mouth was full of chips.

"You can go swimming if you want."

"Seriously!? _AWESOME._"

Ichigo stared at Renji. He was so gay, but you could never tell, unless he himself told you, or you seen him fooling around with some other guys. Renji had no problem with the fact that he was gay. He didn't hide it, or tried to hide it. So how was it that he made so many more friends than Ichigo? He's so easy to talk to, funny, and very attractive. _Why is it that_…_?_

"You like strawberry soda, too?" Renji asked Shuuhei as Shuuhei sipped his strawberry soda.

"Yeah, it's my favorite. Strawberry soda, cake, ice cream, milkshakes…all of it!" Shuuhei laughed.

"Really? Ichigo always smells like strawberries." Renji also laughed.

"I DO NOT." Ichigo blushed, and gulped his water.

"I didn't bring any swimming trunks." Renji was disappointed.

"That's alright, I have a lot."

"Really? You're awesome! Thanks."

Renji ran outside and admired the pool even more. Obviously, he liked swimming a lot.

"I'll go get the trunks." Shuuhei ran upstairs.

Ichigo was still sitting on the couch, thinking. Yachiru was lying on the floor, coloring and drinking her juice box.

_It's like I'm not even here…This was supposed to be my time alone with Shuuhei… and Yachiru, but Renji _had_ to come… And what's even worst, is Shuuhei is paying more attention to-_

"Hey, Renji. You can wear the red ones." Shuuhei threw a pair of red swimming trunks to Renji.

_What if some twisted way, Renji turned Shuuhei gay, and they ended up dating…? _That thought was logical, so logical that it made his stomach hurt.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" Shuuhei worried, watching Ichigo grab his stomach tightly.

"Do you have a stomach ache?"

"N-no, I'm fine. Thanks…" Ichigo smiled.

"Are you gonna swim?" Shuuhei asked, holding up a pair of orange trunks.

"Uhmmm…No, I'll just stay inside," Ichigo said, a bit embarrassed.

_**He's so cute!**_ Shuuhei screamed in his head.

"Come on, Ichigo." Renji stepped back inside to change.

"No, I'll just watch T.V.," the orange-haired declined again.

"NO, you're getting in the swimming pool."

"You're not the boss of me."

"That's what you think."

Ichigo ignored the last comeback.

"Can I change?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, just past the first hallway, and make a left," Shuuhei directed.

"Thanks." Renji walked off.

"Are you swimming?" Shuuhei asked once more.

"He has no choice!" Renji yelled from the hallway.

Ichigo happily accepted the swimming trunks from Shuuhei, and slowly followed Renji to the bathroom. He was observing different items that he had passed.

Renji stepped out of the bathroom. He had the same thing on when he went in, except instead of his jeans, were the trunks, and most likely without his boxers.

"Good boy!" Renji ruffled Ichigo's hair when he seen the trunks in his hand, waiting to change.

"STOP IT." Ichigo pushed Renji out of his way, and closed the bathroom door.

The bathroom was so spacious. A huge bathtub, squeaky clean toilet and floor, a priceless sink, towels on the rack that looked so expensive, that Ichigo didn't even want to touch them. "I wonder what the master bedroom looks like…hell, I wonder what the master bathroom looks like…" Ichigo said in amazement.

"He's changing now," Renji told Shuuhei.

"Okay."

"Can I leave these on the couch?" Renji held up his jeans and boxers.

"Yeah."

Renji threw his clothes on the couch and ran out to the backyard.

Yachiru was still coloring.

Ichigo returned to the living room with his white muscle shirt on, and the orange trunks Shuuhei lent him.

"They look great; better on you than me, actually." Shuuhei's compliment only made Ichigo blush once again. The one thing he's best at.

"You guys coming?!" Renji interrupted.

"Have fun."

"You're not swimming?" The way Ichigo asked was practically begging Shuuhei to swim with the two. But Ichigo didn't intend to sound that desperate. He just really wanted to see Shuuhei's half naked body soaking and wet.

"Nah, I gotta watch Yachiru."

"I'm done coloring, so I'm ready to go swimming!" Yachiru threw her crayons down and jumped up excitedly.

"See, now you can swim." Ichigo smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Yachiru?"

"I wanted to finish coloring." Her excuse was so cute.

"Alright, let me go get your bathing suit." Shuuhei walked back upstairs.

"THE PINK ONE! And don't forget the towels!"

"I'll see ya outside, Yachiru." Ichigo opened the back door to join Renji, who had already started swimming.

"The temperature is great, **(6)** jump in!"

Ichigo took his shirt off and threw it on a chair.

"Your body looks even sexier underneath the sun."

Ignoring Renji, Ichigo dived into the water, swimming underwater.

XxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hurry! They already got in!" Yachiru whined.

"'Kay. You go change in the guest room, I'll go change in the bathroom."

"Okay, but hurry!"

They both disappeared to their changing rooms.

XxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo tugged on Renji's shorts underwater.

"Hey!" Renji pulled Ichigo up from underneath the water. "If you wanted to see, you could have just asked."

"No, I was just playing around!" Ichigo said, trying to catch his breath.

"Liar, you wanted to see."

"You keep thinking that, Renji." It was fade, but Ichigo was definitely blushing.

"I'll let Shuuhei think that."

"DON'T!"

"Give me a kiss, then. No one is watching. See, look for yourself."

"I don't care, I'm not kissing you."

"Come on, Ichigo. This'll be the last time…today."

"TODAY!?"

"It's not like you don't enjoy it, so come on! You should hurry before they come out here."

"You make me sick." Ichigo quickly pecked Renji's lips, then tried to back away. Once again, Ichigo was pulled by his waist.

"Admit that you wanted to see my ass."

Ichigo was blushing oh so cutely. "NO! I already gave you a kiss, let me go."

"I will once you admit it," Renji whispered.

"FINE. I wanted to see it!" Ichigo yelled and pulled away from Renji.

"I'll always let you see more," Renji whispered in his deep voice.

Ichigo was pissed off. He dived back under water, and swam to the other end of the pool.

Yachiru was spinning around in circles in the living room. She had already had her pink two-piece on. Shuuhei just walked out of the bathroom with a purple muscle shirt on, and his purple trunks. "Come on, Yachiru."

"YEAH!" Yachiru threw her fist in the air and giggled.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(1)** I was gonna set Renji out on this chapter, but I felt that if I did that, it would seem like he was still hurt from the situation Rukia had put him in.

**(2)** Screw that. No one has squeaky beds in this fanfiction. XD

**(3)** It took me forever to think of a fake address, but failed. That one is almost exactly like mine, but it isn't. Doesn't matter anyways, I didn't put the zip code. (x

**(4)** This was funny to me, because just a few years ago, I was able to answer the door alone, and by a few years ago, I mean like 2, at the most.

**(5)** See, I hate these subjects. Whether they just come up, or someone brings it up. I hate apologizing, and you're really making me say sorry, when I don't even know you, and you can be lying to mii face RIGHT now, saying that your, whoever died, when they're probably at a party. So then, I have to go on and say a death that happened in mii family to even the crap out.

**(6)** What's your opinion on this??? Cause me, it has NOT been a time yet that someone has told me to _jump in, the water's fine. _I fall for it every single time, and the water is so freakin cold. Then I go off, and yell… _You lying witch!! I hope you drown_. And I eventually get used to it.

**A/N:** Alright. I can cry tears of joy now. I'm so glad that I'm done… I have not gone to sleep at all because of this, and it is 6am. I know the chapter wasn't all that great, but I worked with what I came up with. I'm sorry, again, I cannot promise a date on the next update, due to school starting back really soon… I CAN promise that I won't be taking another sabbatical any time soon. So it won't be that long of a wait. Feel free to pm me though, as Airock did. I'll reply pretty quickly, I promise. At any rate, thank Airock, Shiki, Metric and mii editor, Blaise for pushing me to do an update, (even though it wasn't the best one.) Please, please review.

**E/N: **Pfft, like you _would _go back to school, Whiteman. . Ohgawd, we're gonna be juniors! Not you, Whiteman! You don't deserve it, you practically skipped your whole sophomore year! I'm also gonna be a freshman in college, so MUAHAHAHAHA, I PWN WHITEMAN. :D


End file.
